I Have Another Life?
by Captn-Shamrock
Summary: Just a random Fan Fiction that I write to kill time. Meg randomly appears on her ship one day and meets with our beloved characters from PotC. Not much, cause it's for my own entertainment. TALLY HO!
1. Aboard the Celtic Cross

**This is just a random story that I've been writing for a few months.(See! I can write by myself!)I guess I have a fetish for making people time travel. This was also written for my own entertainment (which is why I've used my name in a Fan Fiction again)so please ignore the stupid parts (like the fact that I can sail a schooner by myself). Ah...I was gonna say something else...Oh yea...**

**Disclaimer: All things Disney belong to the Mouse. Anything that you come across that doesn't have anything to do with the characters from the movie is mose likely mine. Characters such as Meg, Louise, Gracie and Jake the Cabinboy, are mine. The card game that pops up later in the story is my best friend's brother's game...that she taught to me (THANK YOU BETH!). Meg's cloak is mine...and...oh yes! Jack's coat! Haha, ok not really but I've make one that looks almost the exact same.Uh...any song lyrics, I'm gonna aknowlage (sp?) them in the spot at the bottom. Anywhosit (Beth I stole it) onto the lame tale!**

* * *

Thunk! Megan groaned as she hit something hard. She opened her eyes but only closed them again for the sun was bright. Wait…sun? Last time Meg had checked she was in her bed and now…the deck of a ship. She looked up at the sails. There were two clean cream ones. And Celtic Crosses were carved everywhere. This was her ship, the Celtic Cross! Meg jumped up looking about her taking in the sea and her ship and even her own clothing. A white blouse, black pants, brown boots, brown coat, green cloak, and two belts: one across her chest and one around her waist. A dagger was in her right boot and a very stylish sword in her scabbard. Also in her belt was a pistol. Meg smiled and ran to the helm. Laughing she began to sing. 

Yo ho, yo ho! A Pirate's life for me!

Noticing she wasn't going anywhere, Meg rolled her eyes and walked over to the anchor rope and began to pull it up. It was hard work but worth it. New skills were coming to the lady. She now knew how to weigh anchor, and steer her own ship. So, she pulled out a compass and turned the ship northwest.

After about an hour of sailing, it started to get dark. Meg chose to let down the anchor out of the way and go to sleep. In the morning, Meg woke up early. She found some fresh water and washed up. Then she began sailing again. The ocean was hers this fine day. Or so she thought.

"I don't eat I just devour, everyone in every hour. All is me, is all I need and that's all that I care." She sang. It was a song called Selfish Man by Flogging Molly, her favorite band of 2005. Little did Meg know in her carefree ways, she was being pursued. A large ship with black sails had seen her little ship and began closing in. Meg began to feel hungry so she went down to the little galley. There she found an apple and she took a bite. On the way back up the stairs, the Captain Girl saw the black sails. They were close. Even though her ship was small, it wasn't fast enough to out sail the other ship. Meg felt a familiar presence. She took out her spyglass and pointed it to the other ship. Meg just about jumped for joy when she saw who she was looking for, Captain Jack Sparrow. This new ship was in fact The Black Pearl! What would happen when they met? Meg's mind began racing. This was her favorite character in Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Perhaps the sea isn't such a cruel mistress?" she thought aloud.

Then for fun she broke into that song.

Next time out to sea

Bring enough soil to bury me

For I don't want my final jig

In the belly of a squid

Take my trousers, take my shirt

Just give me that sweet dirt

For the water's cold and grim

And I never did learn to swim

No her love never set me free

So I set off for the ocean

Now in my dreams she comes to me

Whispering of peace

But I've known since that day

That we sailed for Santiago

Her dry embrace would kiss my face

No never, no more

The sea is a cruel mistress

The sea is a cruel mistress

By this time, the Pearl was almost close enough to board. Meg decided not to put up a flag of truce but only to tie a rope to the helm and head down to the captain's quarters. Before she went down, she looked at Jack from the shadows and smiled. Pretending not to notice, Meg went into her quarters and stood behind her desk, staring out of the window with her hood up and munching on the apple. Within five minutes, she heard footsteps above deck and her heart beat quickened. To steady herself for what was about to happen, Meg closed her eyes. More footsteps telling Meg that they were descending the stairs. A creak of a door and a click of a gun being cocked. Meg turned around in a flash brandishing her own gun. Jack was taken aback. He stared at Meg for a moment. He unloaded his gun and set it back in his belt. Meg's calm eyes never left him, as she set down her own.

"Sorry," the Captain said as he tipped his hat. Meg nodded and pulled off her hood. Jack looked at her in awe.

"Meg?" he said almost breathlessly. She looked up at him confused.

"H-how do you know my name?" she responded. Jack smiled.

"You don't remember? 'Course not, you were only four." He sat on the edge of the desk still facing Meg who was staring at him, still very confused.

"Before your family died, I visited your home. I was best friends with your oldest brother," Jack still explained.

Meg looked at the floor remembering these events faintly. But how? Did she have another life here? What happened? She thought she lived in 2005. Jack babbled on about Meg's family and she was taking in every bit of it.

"…Then I heard something about you lost your memory and that, I believe, is why you don't remember me."

Meg looked down at the floor studying it design. She slowly began to nod.

"Jack…" she whispered.

"What love?"

"What happened to them…my family?"

Jack sighed.

"House fire. No one survived except you and your brother, Elijah."

"How?"

"You were on your brother's ship, and after that your lost your memory and your mind, he sent you to an orphanage were they cured you of your madness but not your memory."

He paused and noticed Meg staring at him. Jack smiled.

"Well, what can I do for you, lass?" he asked rather interested. Meg looked at the door, which was half-open.

"Nothing, Sparrow," she said simply. "You can start by leaving my ship."

"_Captain_ Sparrow," Jack corrected. "And I'm afraid I can't leave you here by yourself."

Meg looked up at him.

"And why not?"

Jack smirked and Meg almost melted but regained herself by un-cocking her pistol and placing back in her belt.

"There's a really horrible storm headed this way," Jack said. "Thought you could use some help."

Meg looked at him warily.

"What is the matter, love?" Jack asked.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, thanks." She replied and walked back up to the deck. Meg was kicking herself mentally. Why had she just blown off Jack? She made her way back on to the deck but The Pearl was no where in sight. Will was standing there looking up at the sails. She was stuck with Jack _and _Will! Just then, he walked up onto the deck too.

"Well, I didn't expect you to say no," he protested. Meg turned around to face him.

"So I see…" she walked past him almost hitting his shoulder. Meg was dying. She couldn't stand being so mean to Jack but she couldn't just rush at him. That might scare him away. Meg took the rope off the helm and began steering turning the ship East. Jack looked up and walked over to her.

"So, where might we be going, Captain Meg?" he asked as he leaned on the railing.

"No where in particular," she replied giving him a small smile. She looked up at the clouds that were slowly darkening. Will sharpened his sword for the millionth time. Meg began to get bored of just sailing…something needed to happen. Thunder rumbled through the sky. Well, there was something, it would rain soon. The waves began to get higher and it was harder to control the ship. Will began to tighten ropes around the ship but Jack just stood there smiling at Meg who was desperately struggling with the ship.

"Here," he finally said and took hold of the helm. Meg was stuck between Jack and the wheel. He avoided some jagged rocks and other obstacles until the storm cleared away after half an hour. Meg was still clinging to the helm a little.

"You alright, love?" Jack asked and looked down at her. Meg nodded a little and ducked under his arm to escape. She walked about ten feet from him and turned back.

"Let down the anchor…we'll be stopping here for tonight…" she said and Will began to lower the weight. Meg looked over the edge of the rough waters for a moment and sighed. She couldn't believe that she was trapped on a ship in the middle of the Caribbean with William Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Captain?" Jack said as he came up behind Meg. She, in turn, jumped and spun around.

"Y-yes?" she stammered but hoped Jack didn't notice. She rubbed her eye and began to yawn.

"Best be heading to sleep, eh?" Jack suggested. Meg nodded.

"There's a few cots down below deck…" she said and wandered off to her quarters. Jack watched her as she went. Will came up beside him.

"Why are we here again?" he asked. Jack waited till Meg closed her door before he began speaking.

"Well, it was to see an old friend…" Jack nodded at the door. "But now, it seems to have grown into something more." Jack winked at Will who only nodded.

Meg paced her quarters for a moment until she sat down at her desk. She searched the drawers and found a leather bound journal. She also found a quill and some ink. So she began writing. She wrote about Jack and her feelings towards him…

After an hour of sitting at the desk, Meg's eyelids soon began to droop. She put away the quill, ink and journal. She then shed her cloak, coat, belts, and weapons, and rested her head on the tabletop. Then dreams came. Meg whimpered a few times and struggled against nothing all night.

In the middle of her dream, Jack came in. He saw Meg asleep at the desk. He smiled and walked over to it. The pirate carefully pulled out the chair and picked Meg up. She whimpered and clung onto Jack. He was a bit surprised. He walked over to the bed and set her back down on it. Meg let go after being set down. Jack pulled her boots off and covered her up. When he was about to kiss her forehead he stopped himself.

_"What the hell and I doing?" _he thought and shook his head. Jack walked back over to the chair and took Meg's weapons.

* * *

**"Gosh I hate this bloody chapter...where are the writers, I'm gonna kill them!" Haha, yea...That was the biggest peice of mur-hur that I've every put up on here. But I hope you think it gets better. The songs were: "Yo ho, yo ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" by X. Atencio & George Bruns, "Cruel Mistress" and "Selfish Man"by Flogging Molly. Please R&R!**


	2. And then Aboard the Pearl

**I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter... :groans: Yea, tis lame and I had no****knowledge** of how to write Jack. He seems sooo mean here:smacks self: I'm such afoosnit when it comes towriting Jack :lol: but I love him so! 

**Disclaimer: If it's Disney, it's belongs to the singing, dancing mouse with his own amusment park. (Yes, I have been watching Muppet Treasure Island...)**

* * *

The next morning, Meg woke up in her bed. At first she thought nothing of it. But after rubbing her eyes and shaking her head it hit her that she fell asleep at the desk. She looked over at her chair where her cloak and coat and other belongings were. Meg's weapons were gone.

"Bloody pirates…' Meg murmured. She walked up on the deck without her cloak and coat, and looked about. The Pearl was back. Of course, it was a bit of a mistake when she came up. Jack sprung out and, before Meg knew it, Will had too come out and held her wrists. Meg glared at them.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. Jack only smirked. Meg strained at Will's grasp. Jack began to circle her.

"Well, it all starts out as this," he began. "Your brother never wanted you out at sea alone and yet you are. I spoke to him about a month ago and he said to take you off your ship," Meg stared at the floor.

"Without struggle…" Jack brought his hand to Meg's chin and forced her to look at him.

"Now, you have two choices. Your ship, you can either sell it, or let it be crashed to smithereens on those rocks," Jack nodded toward some very sharp, pointy, dangerous rocks. Meg looked at them and omitted a small gasp.

"Choose…and then I'll tell you the rest of your brother's little deal,"

"R-r-rocks…."

Jack let out a fake sigh.

"It's a shame really…but if you say so. Now, as for you…you can either die with your ship or…come with me…"

Meg closed her eyes as she felt tears coming to them. She bowed her head.

"I'll go with…with…with y-you…" she said in a low voice. Jack's smile grew bigger.

"Right. Go get your belongings," he nodded at Will who let go and Jack shoved her down the stairs. There were only five so it didn't hurt much.

"Jack," said Will. "Don't you think you are being a little rough? After all—,"

Jack flashed a dangerous look and Will nodded slowly and went back to the Pearl.

Meg found an old linen bag in her room. She pulled off the bed sheet from her bed and stuffed it into the bag, along with the journal and an extra shirt and a pair of breeches. She also threw in a slightly more feminine outfit, just in case, and shoes to go with it. More tears came to her eyes. How could she have been so foolish? Meg knew that she should not have trusted Jack so much in the beginning. Just because he was loyal in the movie, didn't mean he was like that in real life! Meg pulled on her coat, cloak and a belt (Jack had taken the other one). She looked around the room, checking if there was anything else she would like to take. There was nothing. Meg sighed and began to trudge out.

Jack was standing at the top of the stairs with some bonds in his hands. Once Meg met him, he tied her hands together.

"You be good, love…I don't know if I can trust you," he whispered in her ear. Meg nodded and looked around her ship one last time.

"You have no idea…but somehow I trust you…" she murmured.

"What was that, love?"

Meg looked at the deck. Jack pulled her chin up again.

More than anything, she wanted to be back in her own time. A single tear dropped from her eye.

"I…I do trust you…"

Jack smirked and shook his head. Meg looked down again.

_"I have to earn Jack's trust,"_ she thought. Meg looked up determined. There was a rope tied between the two ships. Jack pulled Meg over to it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and swung across. They landed on the Black Pearl's deck. Jack shoved Meg away and she hit the wood hard. She winced. Jack squatted next to her.

"Now, while you are on _my_ ship, you are to do _whatever_ I tell you, understand?" he said in a low voice, putting extra emphasis on 'my' and 'whatever'. Meg nodded slowly. Jack pulled her up by her arm and led her to his quarters. Without a word, he shoved her against the bed, walked out, closed the door and locked it. Meg stared after him. The captain was not in a good mood.

Around an hour later, Meg had finally cut her bonds. She now leaned her back against the side of the bed. Tears tempted to fall from her eyes but she was determined not to cry, especially when Jack was only yards away. She heard the door being unlocked. Meg hoped it was Jack to make everything right but it wasn't. It was Will. He closed the door behind him and stood over Meg.

"I'm sorry for what happened today," he said quietly. Meg shook her head.

"It's not you're fault…"

"I know. It's only…well…Jack's been having a bit of trouble in Tortuga with Scarlet and Giselle,"

"Oh,"

Will nodded.

"And he isn't keen on trusting women at the moment either,"

Meg nodded and looked around.

"Will…is what Jack said about my brother true?"

Will nodded again.

Suddenly Jack walked in. He looked from Will to Meg (who glanced at him and then looked away) and back to Will.

"And what might we be doing in here?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Will replied. "Only speaking with Meg." Jack looked at Meg again, who was still choosing not to look back at him.

"Will," started Jack, still looking at Meg. "Go see if Gibbs needs any help from you,"

Will nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. Jack walked around to Meg. She sighed a little.

"You know, I really wish I didn't have to be like this to you…" Jack said. This remark caused Meg to look up.

"What?"

"That was a nice ship, and I had to go and let you destroy it,"

"Wait a minute," Meg stood up. "You could have stopped me? You had orders from my brother!"

Jack smirked.

"Aye, I did,"

Meg glanced around.

"What makes my brother so high and mighty as to order you around, anyway?"

"That's a good question," Jack sat down on his bed. "You're brother is one of the greatest pirates in the seven seas...er,after me.He has at least twelve ships out at any one time," Meg stared at him a little surprised. Jack smiled again. "Well, that's the first time you've actually given me some other look besides a scowl,"

Meg blinked.

"Well…"

"Nevermind that, love," Jack shook his head and looked at the floor for a moment. Meg folded her arms across her chest, waiting for Jack to say something. He sighed and looked up again.

"Now, you see that hammock over there?" he nodded to a corner in the cabin. Meg looked over at it. "That's yours. That is where you will be sleeping as long as you are on my ship," The girl nodded and dragged her bag over to it. She turned around and looked back at Jack who was watching her.

"So, you're basically my guardian for a while?" she asked.

Jack nodded and stood up. Meg tensed a little, wondering what he was going to do.

"We're going to Tortuga tonight," he said. Meg blinked. Didn't Will say something about Jack having trouble there?

"Oh, all right," she said.

"And you can come out now, if you want," Jack began to walk out and Meg quickly followed.

She stood around most of the day watching Jack's every move. Meg was beginning to think that she maybe couldn't trust him right off but something in her gut told her to. She wished that she could have a hug from somebody. No matter how cheesy it sounded, she needed some sort of affection. Near mid afternoon, Meg went back in the cabin and kicked off her boots. She laid down the hammock entitled to her and covered herself with her cloak. She tried to fall asleep but she only zoned out and stared into space. No thoughts entered her mind. It slowly became darker and evening took over the afternoon. Will knocked on the door. When Meg didn't answer, he came in.

"We're going ashore," he said. Meg blinked and looked at him for a moment.

"Am I allowed?" she asked as she got up. Will cocked his head.

"Of course, why not?"

"It only seems like I was taken hostage," she shrugged and slipped her feet inside her boots.

"Jack's already gone," Will said as Meg passed him and put on her cloak. She turned around and looked up it him.

"That doesn't surprise me…"

"Why not?"

"He doesn't care about me so he would send you to get me,"

"Meg, he does care about you--,"

"In what way?"

Will paused.

"Umm,"

Meg smiled at Will.

"See?"

Will looked at the floor and then back at Meg.

"I was only trying to make you feel better,"

"I'm fine, Will. I just miss my ship, is all. I know I had the choice to sell it and maybe buy it back later but…and then, I haven't been around Jack since I was young and even now I don't remember him because according to him, I lost my memory and… " She noticed she was rambling. "Nevermind…"

Will was giving her a sympathetic look. Meg sighed and shook her head.

"Are we going to go, or are you just going to listen to me?" she asked. Will smiled and started for the remaining dinghy. Meg followed. She felt like she needed something to drink, badly. As Will was rowing, she looked at Tortuga as it neared. Meg bet herself that she would probably enjoy herself more if Jack didn't hate her. He never said that he hated her, but that was the effect that his attitude had on the girl. Will tied the boat to the dock and outstretched his hand to Meg. She glanced at it and pulled herself up onto the dock without his help. Will shrugged and started for The Faithful Bride; Meg followed.

* * *

**:bangs head repeatedly on the desk and then sits up: I'm OK! R&R and tell me how lame it is :lol:Hopefully you will think it gets better...cause it kinda does. I have nine chapters written so far...and I wrote the tenth one late last night...so you better behappy when I get them up. :lol: Just kidding, throw your dirty socks at me if you hated it...cause then I'll steal them and wash 'em and then wear them. ...Ok, that came from no where...haha!TALLY HO!**


	3. The Pirate King

**Yay! I didn't have to wash anyone's dirty socks! Thank yous to tarbarme and Vicangel...Rum to you both!**

**Disclaimer: Meg is mine, the story is mine, Meg's cloak is mine, uhh...JACK'S HAT IS MINE:gets glares from Disney people: Ok, so I made a replica Sunday night...it took four hours...I CAN MAKE WILL'S NIFTY HAT TOO:more glares from Disney People: What? All I said is that I could make it...I haven't yet and I don't own the original... :sighs: ...all things Disney belong to the Mouse...:hides from glaring Disney People:**

* * *

When they entered, Will found a table and sat down. Meg looked around. There were many people and it was loud. A fistfight was going on at one end of the tavern. Meg heard Jack's voice and looked in another direction. He was sitting at a table with both arms around Scarlet and Giselle. Meg blinked and leaned over to Will. 

"I thought you said Jack was having some trouble with them?" she said. Will looked over too.

"Hmm, apparently not any more. I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Rum," was all she said and put her head in her arms on the table. Will nodded and started for the bar. Meg kept glancing at Jack but every time he was looking someplace else. Meg looked around once more and then back at Jack. He was looking at her. Their eyes locked and Meg couldn't seem to pull away. She saw Scarlet and Giselle look at her too.

"Who's that?" Giselle asked.

"No one," replied Jack and turned smiled at the wench.

The girl sighed. 'No one.' She was 'No one' to Jack. He was her beloved Pirate King and he didn't want to be around her. Meg grinned a little when she used the term, "Pirate King." Then an evil plan began to form in her mind. What if Meg called Jack that? Will came back with the rum and set one down in front of Meg. She thanked him and took a sip. It went down rather hard but she showed no sign of it. The plan was still new inside of her head and she took no notice of the rum. Though, it did taste rather good.

Will and Meg sat drinking for a while. Not a word was spoken. Will finished his and looked at Meg.

"Well, shall we go back, then?" he asked. Meg nodded and finished her rum. They got up and started walking out. Before Meg when through the door, she looked back at Jack who, surprisingly, was watching her. She quickly turned around and caught up with Will.

Back in the Pearl, Meg went back to her hammock and lay down. Why had he been watching her? She drifted in and out of sleep for a while until she heard the door open and shut. Footsteps were heard along the floor. Meg also heard clothing against skin and the bed sheets moving. The only candle lit was blown out and then…darkness. Meg pretended to be asleep and slowly rolled over in the hammock. She squinted her eyes a little and looked at the room. There was a dark shape in the bed. She guessed it was Jack. Sure enough, when her eyes were accustomed to the darkness, Meg could make out an outline of the Captain. He then rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Meg shut her eyes quickly as she heard him move again and sigh.

"I know you're awake, Meg," she heard Jack say.

"What's it to you, Captain?" she replied calmly. Jack smirked. He got up and walked towards Meg's hammock. She opened her eyes slowly. He stood over her, shirtless. Butterflies stirred in her stomach.

"What were you doing in the bar?" Jack asked.

"G-getting a drink…" replied the girl.

"That it?"

"Yes,"

"No spying?"

"What?"

Jack leaned down over the hammock and placed one hand on either side of Meg.

"It looked as if you were trying to find someone or something to look at. I know that once you found me, you stared at me for quite a while. What was going on in your head after you looked away and smiled?" he said a little harshly. Meg stared back at for a moment. He was so close. If he actually liked her, Meg thought that he could've kissed her if he wanted.

"Well?" Jack prodded. Meg blinked and came out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," she said and looked away. Jack smirked again.

"What am I to you?" he asked rather suddenly. Meg blinked and looked back at him.

"Er," she began awkwardly. Jack continued staring at her. "Well…as of today…my Guardian and my Captain,"

"Mm-hmm…anything else?"

Meg hesitated.

"…And the greatest pirate ever to sail the Spanish Main?"

"Not just the Spani--,"

"Spanish Main, the entire ocean, the entire world," Meg finished. Jack scowled a little, confused. How had she known that? Of course, it was the right answer. Meg smiled a little. She had quoted Jack's own words to Elizabeth. Thank goodness that she remembered to leave out 'love'.

"Well, that was the right answer," Jack said straightening up a bit.

"O' course it was…your majesty…" Meg mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Well, as it works in my mind, anyone who has the title of 'Greatest Pirate in the Entire World' should also bear the title of 'King,'" Meg explained. "So, you would be the Pirate King," She rolled onto her side a little. All of this went through Jack's mind. He grinned a little.

"Maybe you are good for something," he said. "Keep up with the praises and maybe there will be something in it for you at the end of this voyage,"

Meg smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Captain,"

"Go to sleep now," Jack turned and walked back over to his bed and lay down. Meg continued smiling. Her pirate had given her some bit of acknowledgement. She fell asleep around tem minutes after.

The next morning, early, Meg was on her stomach in the hammock. Her right foot was hanging out of it, as was her left arm. Her cloak was over her rather neatly though. She opened her eyes and stared out the window. It was rather bright out for how early it was. She tried sitting up but the counterbalance of the hammock was thrown off and it turned over. Meg landed on her back on the floor with a loud thud. She groaned. Then she heard laughing from the doorway. She turned her head but only saw a pair of boots walking towards her. She looked up and saw Jack over her, with his hand outstretched.

"Good morning, Meg," he said and helped her up.

"Morning Captain," Meg replied sleepily as she clung on to her cloak. She also clung to him as Jack pulled her up. However, she soon realized this and let go. She sat back in the hammock. A small memory of Meg clinging onto him on The Celtic Cross crossed Jack's mind.

"There's, uh, someone I want you to meet," Jack said. "But we have to go into town,"

Meg looked up at him and nodded, yawning. She pulled on her boots, coat, and cloak. Jack waited impatiently.

"Come on, come on, lets go!" he grabbed onto her sleeve barely after Meg had put her cloak on. They went into Tortuga.

"Umm, Jack?" Meg asked and he looked back at her.

"What," he answered a little roughly.

"W-who're we meeting?"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Giselle wanted to meet you. No doubt you heard me call you, 'No one.' But she insisted that she meet you but then you left with Will,"

"Oh," Meg was a little surprised. Giselle wants to meet someone whom, however secretly, loves Jack? Meg shrugged and continued to follow the Pirate King. She looked around. Many seedy looking pirates were staring after her. Meg hugged herself a little, from lack of affection. Jack glared at a few of them and they immediately turned away. He looked back at Meg again. She was following silently and staring at the ground, watching Jack's boots to follow him. Jack stopped and so did Meg. She continued looking anywhere but Jack. He smirked a little.

"Meg,"

"Hmm?" she said a little absent-mindedly.

"You look like you've never been to Tortuga, love," he took hold of her chin again and forced Meg to look at him. Meg noticed they were awfully close. A small glint of sympathy, softness and gentleness began to form in Jack's eye but was interrupted.

"Sparrow!" a female voice called. Jack let go of Meg and turned away looking to see who called him. Giselle was walking towards the two pirates.

"Giselle, love!" Jack walked towards her. Meg followed behind slowly wondering what Jack was going to do before Giselle came.

"This is Meg," Jack continued pushing Meg in front of him. She nodded a little towards Giselle who did the same. Giselle smiled a little and looked Meg up and down. Meg looked down and away for a moment. She then realized that Jack's hand was still upon her shoulder. Why? Why was he being like this? Jack leaned over to the wench and whispered something in her ear and then kissed her cheek. Giselle nodded and turned away hearing someone call her name. Jack watched her go. Meg looked at the ground still wondering what Jack was going to do. He began walking away but pushed Meg in front of him still. He sighed a little. Meg looked back.

"'S wrong?" she asked. Jack smiled a little.

"Nothing," he looked ahead. "I think Will wanted to go to Port Royal for a little while and see Elizabeth…his wife, you know," Meg nodded and continued walking. "He's not going to be too happy when we come back because he wanted to leave by now," Jack finished. The docks soon came into view and Jack let go. He walked ahead and jumped into the dinghy. Meg followed and sat down. She watched the water as Jack rowed to the Pearl. She was still puzzled about Jack. Maybe he was just in a bad mood yesterday…

* * *

**:waits for the dirty socks: This one was really confusing to write...don't worry, some action does appear later. I have to get back to writing an essay for Religion but I'll try to post the next chappie after I'm done! R&R, me hearties!**


	4. Confuzzled

**Just putting this up to hold you over till I put up the next chapter...that and I didn't have any e-mails to read during my school break. **

**Disclaimer: Disney Mouse. Meg's stuff mine.Any songs I mention belong to the people who wrotethem.If I did own the rights to PotC...I WOULD HAVE SEEN THE TRAILERS ALREADY! ...lucky people who went to ComicCon... :pouts: I must see the trailers or I will die! I've read the discriptions and I seen everything in my head but zip otherwise...**

**Ok, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read...**

* * *

When the piratesclimbed back on board, sure enough, Will started snapping at Jack. The Captain held up his hands in protest. Meg grinned and went to her hammock. It was still morning and she was still tired. She kicked her boots off and lay down with her back to the door and the room. She sighed and closed her eyes. However, she could not fall asleep. Thoughts about Jack were fresh in her memory. She heard the door open.

"Asleep again?" a voice asked. Butterflies jolted in Meg's stomach. It was Jack. She rolled over.

"No, can't this time…" she glanced at him but kept to looking at the floor. Jack stood above her looking down. She glanced at him again and their eyes locked just as they did in the tavern. Jack's face was unreadable, no expressions, nothing. Meg blinked a few times and then looked back at the floor.

"What's wrong, love?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Meg said and closed her eyes. She started hugging herself again.

"I notice you do that a lot…and cling," Jack smirked.

"Do what?"

"You hug yourself, love," Jack bent down over her.

Meg blinked a few times.

"Oh,"

"Oh," Jack mocked.

"Why? What's it to you?"

Jack smirked again. "Seein' as I'm your guardian, I should do something about it,"

"I don't think there's anything you can do about it," Meg closed her eyes. Jack leaned down farther.

"Oh really?" he whispered in her ear. Meg's eyes shot open. Jack began walking away. Meg sighed,

"You're so confusing," she mumbled.

"So are you," Jack taunted back.

Meg rolled over and Jack left the cabin. She knew that he was so close to doing something that would have showed her that he actually cared for her. Of course, Meg thought that he didn't care and that is why Jack didn't do it. She was right, he was confusing. She got up and her cloak fell off. She didn't bother putting it back on though. Meg put her boots back on. She couldn't sleep so what else was there to do? Meg walked out of the cabin and looked up. Will was in the crow's nest. She smiled up at him. He waved at her and motioned for her to climb up, in which, she did so. On the last bit, Will reached his hand down and helped Meg up.

"Hello," she said and looked around. Will nodded and leaned on the rim. The sea looked even bigger from up there. They stood up there for a while.

"I need to go do some chores," said Will. He began climbing down but Meg stayed. She sat down and held onto one of the rods. She hummed a little of a song called, "The Dark of the Matinee." She certainly missed and wanted her iPod. As time passed, she slowly drifted off to sleep. The gentle rocking of the ship soothed her nerves. They reached Port Royal, Elizabeth was brought on board and they left. A while after they left the port, a large storm started brewing. Meg was still asleep. It seemed that everyone had forgotten about her. Elizabeth took cover below deck. Rain stared pouring but Meg somehow stayed asleep. Before the storm got too bad, Jack ran over to Will.

"Where's Meg?" he asked.

"She was up in the crow's nest last time I saw her," Will replied. Jack looked up. SPLASH! He then turned around and saw Meg unconscious in the water, slowly sinking.

"Well, she's not anymore, is she!" Jack yelled at him as he took off his effects and hat. Jack dove into the water. He soon found Meg's body and hauled her to the surface. Will threw down a rope to Jack and hauled him up. Once back on board, Jack lay Meg's body on the deck and checked if she was breathing. A crewmember put Jack's coat on his back. To Jack's dismay (but many thought to his appreciation), Meg showed no signs of being alive. He patted her cheek.

"Meg, come on, wake up!" he said as he did so. Then he rolled his eyes, leaned down and did a little mouth-to-mouth. She coughed up some water and breathed a little but still remained unconscious.

"Will!" Jack shouted at him as he started to pick Meg up again. "Go open the cabin door! Anamaria, go steer!" Will ran to the door and Anamaria to the helm. The rain poured even harder. Jack grabbed a blanket and began drying Meg off.

"Will, go get Elizabeth,"

"Why?"

"I know for a fact that Meg would not allow either of us to see her in her undergarments,"

Will blushed a little and nodded, running to get his wife. Jack continued to dry and warm Meg in his arms.

"Come on, Meg," he whispered. Will and Elizabeth ran back in.

"Who's this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Meg," Jack said. "He brother has entitled me as her guardian. She just fell into the ocean and needs to get changed. I think she has a change of clothes in the bag under that hammock," Elizabeth nodded. Jack laid Meg on his bed. Elizabeth shooed the men out. She took a deep breath and emptied Meg's bag on the floor. The journal made a loud bang on the floor but Elizabeth took no notice.

By the time she was done changing Meg's clothes, the storm had let up. Elizabeth opened the door and Jack rushed in. He stopped short when he saw that Meg was still not awake.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said.

"No, you're fine…"

Elizabeth left and closed the door. Jack looked down at Meg who was breathing heavily. He shook his head a little and looked around the room. He noticed the journal on the floor. Jack slowly walked over to it and picked it up, opening the cover. He was immediately indulged in Meg's handwriting.

_Jack and Will are both on my ship. But it hurts. I have loved Jack for a few years and now my chance to express it comes and I throw it completely away. Maybe over the next few days something might happen. If there was someway…If Jack could only know how I really felt. But there's no way. He could be heartless. But why? He's a pirate…well, so am I but I become attached to and have a strong relationship with one person rather than going with a different man each night. It's been strange. I need and want some sort of affection from someone or something but I cannot tell Jack or anyone lest they think I'm just playing or being stupid. _

Jack noticed a dried tear on the page.

_I should go to sleep. But I can't, with others on my ship. But, I do think I can trust Jack. I trust him with my whole heart and soul…_

Jack shut the book and thought. He looked over at Meg's form. The sun was slowly setting and the shadows grew. A small pain in his heart began to grow. He knew that Meg wanted some sort of affection but he didn't realize how badly she needed it. Jack put the book back on the linen bag under Meg's hammock. He opened the door and looked back at Meg. She was still asleep. Jack sighed and walked out closing the door behind him. Elizabeth ran to him.

"How's she doing?" she asked the captain.

"She seems fine," Jack shrugged and walked to the helm without another word. Elizabeth watched him go and then entered into the cabin. She lit a lantern or two, looked at Meg and sat next to her on the bed. Meg twitched a little and then groaned. Elizabeth smiled as Meg woke up.

"W-why am I in here?" Meg asked herself.

"Jack put you there," replied Elizabeth. Meg looked down at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, Meg. I'm Elizabeth,"

Meg nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Where is he now?"

"On deck, at the helm,"

"Oh, alright,"

"Do you want me to get him,"

"Doesn't matter…er…what happened?"

"Well, as Will told me, you had been sleeping in the crow's nest, there was a storm and you were thrown into the ocean. Jack saved you, got you breathing again, brought you in here and told me to change you into some other clothes. It's amazing, really. I've never seen him so considerate. Anyway, he was in here a little while ago,"

"Jack saved me?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll let you be for a little while, Meg," she said and got up to leave. Meg let her go. She was a little shocked by the story of her rescue. She rubbed her face and tried to sit up. However, she became dizzy and laid back down and shut her eyes. She heard the door open.

"Meg!" she heard Jack say. He ran to her and hugged her. Meg was a little shocked by this too.

"Are you alright, love?"

Meg nodded a little confused. She looked over Jack's shoulder at Elizabeth who just smiled and walked out again, shutting the door behind her.

"You were out for a while," Jack explained to her.

"Oh," Meg said and looked around. Jack sat on the bed next to her. She tired sitting up again and this time she didn't get dizzy. She also noticed that Jack was watching her sympathetically.

"What?" she asked. Jack shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied and got up. Meg looked around.

"Um…where's my cloak?"

"Right here," Jack picked it up from Meg's hammock and handed it to her. She was once again shocked at the kindness Jack was giving her. He stood next to the bed and looked down at her.

"We're gonna go to a port with a lovely place to swim. Can you swim, love?"

Meg nodded.

"Right, rest up then. We'll be there tomorrow,"

Meg nodded once more and then started to try and get up. Jack stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Er, to my hammock?"

Jack smiled.

"You can stay there,"

Meg looked up at him. There was a new glint in his eye that she didn't entirely trust but there was no choice. She was in his hands and had to do what he told her to. Meg lay back down and curled up with her cloak over her and slowly fell asleep. Jack smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

An hour or so later Meg woke up. It was pitch black in the room. She stretched a little and rolled over, shutting her eyes again. Until she noticed something. There were two pillows going right down the middle of the bed. They had certainly not been there before Meg fell asleep. She lifted her head and looked over the barrier. A dark shape lay on the other side. Meg guessed it was Jack. She sat up to make sure.

"What's wrong, love?" Meg heard his tired gruff voice say. She looked away for a moment.

"Nothing…I'm going back to sleep…" and she lay back down. Jack propped himself up on his elbow on the pillow and looked down at her.

"You alright?"

"Yes,"

Jack reached over and felt her forehead playfully. Meg rolled her eyes, smirked and batted his hand away.

"Jack…" she said in a half playful, half warning tone.

"What?" Jack smirked.

"Good night," Meg rolled over and faced her back towards him. She curled upon the edge of the bed,under her cloak, once more.

* * *

**Wow...something happened:lol: Jack kinda understands me now! Did they have mouth-to-mouth back then? Haha, I just realized that I didn't know. Anywhosit, (Beth, I stole it!) I must go and do my History!R&R and send the socks if youhave a problem!TALLY HO!**


	5. Truths

**The insane one is back! Hello, me hearties! I have a really long break from school right now because I got my Math done early :super happy dance: I want to thank 'Somebody obsessed with Jack' for their loverly review I got to read this morning...RUM TO YOU! **

**Alright, the beginning of this chappie is a little awkward for me to post...and I'm just telling you ahead of time...THERE IS AT LEAST A FOOT OR MORE BETWEEN THE PILLOWS AND MEG! Ok, that's done...read on...**

**Disclaimer: The Singing Dancing Mouse with his own amusment park owns all...except me! Haha:runs away:**

* * *

Early the next morning, a beam of sunlight crept through the window and over Meg's face. She sleepily opened one eye, then the other and woke up. She did not move, however. She seemed frozen to the spot. She thought of what she might look like from another person's point of view. She was on her side; there was nothing unusual about that. But it was the other things. She moved her foot in the slightest and noticed that it seemed to be pinned down. Not hard, but still pinned. She looked down. It seemed that Jack's foot and wrapped around her own. His hand was resting on her shoulder, lightly. Meg turned her head in the slightest and saw that Jack had wrapped himself around the pillows in the middle, facing her. He was still asleep, snoring slightly. Meg looked and their positions again and tried to get up. She slowly moved her foot, managing to wrench it away from Jack's. Then she tried to slip out of his grasp but Jack only uttered a low growl, gripped tighter and scowled in his sleep. Meg wracked her brain for something else she could do to make him move. But there was nothing, except wait. She knew that Jack probably hadn't slept very well the last few days. Meg rolled over on her stomach. Jack's arm now stretched over her back. The pillows were still in the way, however. Meg looked at Jack and watched him sleep. He seemed so peaceful that way. During the day he was always thinking, plotting. Meg knew that he was definitely not innocent in any way whatsoever. Jack groaned and held onto Meg tighter. His foot found hers once more. Meg shut her eyes for a moment, waiting. Jack's breathing was steady again. She listened to it…his breath was slow, sometimes sounding like a purr, almost. Meg turned her head the other way, away from Jack. She was almost back asleep when she heard a draft moving paper somewhere. She opened her eyes and looked around on the floor the best she could. There, under her hammock, was the journal.

"Oh, no…" Meg whispered. Jack had read it, hadn't he? _"This is why he's being so nice. He feels sorry for me."_ She thought. Meg turned her head back and stared at Jack's sleeping form. A tear fell down the side of her face as she closed her eyes again. Over the next fifteen minutes, Meg continued to cry. She didn't understand why she was crying but maybe she just needed to. Slowly she fell asleep once more.

A bit later, Jack woke up. He too studied their sleeping positions and smirked. Not even the pillows could take his sleeping self away from a woman in bed. Then his expression softened. He saw Meg's tear stained cheeks. A concerned look crossed his features. Jack went to wipe the tears away when Will knocked on the door. Jack pulled back and got up. He pulled his boots on and opened the door.

"What?" he half whispered.

"We're here," Will replied, glancing past Jack and seeing Meg on the bed.

"Right, I'll wake Meg. You and Elizabeth can do what you like today."

Will nodded and Jack shut the door. He turned back around and looked at Meg's sleeping form. He walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder. Meg groaned a little and rolled over. She blinked for a moment trying to adjust her eyes to the bright light. Then she saw Jack. Her heartbeat quickened.

"G'morning, love. We're here," Jack said smiling. "What do you say to some breakfast and then we'll go for a swim?"

Meg stared at him for a moment more.

"Love?" Jack asked.

Meg blinked again and shook her head.

"Oh, uh, sure…yes…"

"Great, come along then."

Meg wasn't really all that hungry. She had an apple but nothing more. Jack looked at her suspiciously, noticing the change in her manner. About an hour or so later, Jack handed Meg some old clothes to change into to swim in. After she was done she walked out on deck. It was deserted.

"Hullo?" Meg called cautiously. She went to the edge of the ship to see if Jack was already in the water. But then he came from behind her and pushed her in. Down Meg fell into the clear water below. Jack laughed as Meg came up.

"You weren't expecting that one, now were you, Meg?" he called.

Meg glared up at him.

"Get down here," the glare broke into a smile soon enough. Jack jumped off and landed about 3 yards away. Meg splashed more water in his face when he came up.

"What was that for?"

"For pushing me," Meg smirked.

"Oh really…" Jack began swimming towards her. Meg made her signature "meep" noise and tried to swim away. Jack was much stronger than she was and so he swam faster. Meg thought she was out of his reach and slowed down; big mistake. Jack's arms wrapped around Meg's waist tightly. Jack grinned as Meg tried to get away. She began laughing too. Then Jack pulled her under that water for a moment, dunking her. When they came back up Meg gasped for air and laughed again. Jack grinned again and let her go. Meg watched him with a merry look in her eye.

"What?" Jack smirked. Meg blinked, shook her head and looked away. She floated on her back for a moment. This relaxing moment didn't last long. Jack was in a very playful mood and he splashed her. Meg stopped floating and went under for a moment.

"What was that for?"

"No reason," a devilish grin spread across Jack's face. "Just 'cause you were there."

Meg lunged at him the best she could in the water and sent him under.

"Oh, you're paying for that one, love," Jack responded after he emerged again.

"Uh-oh," Meg squirmed away again. But Jack had her again in no time. He began to tickle her mercilessly.

"No! Please! Stop! Jack! Stop!" Meg gasped between giggles. When he finally did, Jack still hung onto Meg.

"Told you you'd pay," he almost growled in her ear. Meg giggled again. This probably was the happiest she had been in a while. She smiled to herself wondering what Jack might've been thinking.

"Jack! Jack?" Will called on the shore. Jack let go and swam over.

"Over here, mate!"

"You'd best come here and deal with…a…small matter,"

Jack motioned for Meg to come along too. Jack wrung some water out of his dreads and then was almost knocked backwards. He looked down and a small figure was hugging him 'round the middle as best she could. Jack shoved her off.

"What's this?" he asked Will.

"Well, uh…"

"Daddieeee!" the little girl, who Meg guessed was about three or four, squealed. Jack stared at it unblinkingly for a moment.

"She wouldn't stop following me around, Jack. She rambled on that I knew her father--," Will explained.

"Will, get her home, now!" Jack roared almost bringing the girl to tears. Will nodded and did as he was told.

"Daddie! No! Daddie!"

Meg watched as Will tried to comfort the small being. Once she was back in town Will came back. Jack was still standing on shore, dripping wet and wondering what connection he had to the youngster. Will a bit embarrassed went to the ship and below deck to his and Elizabeth's cabin. Meg stood waiting to see what Jack would do. He turned around and looked at her.

"Let's go back and get dried off," he said in a flat tone. He jumped back in the water and swam back to the Pearl. Meg followed. They climbed up the ladder on the side of the ship. Jack walked into the cabin and shut the door behind them. He threw the same blanket that Meg was dried off with the night before at her. Meg took it and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"The best way to dry off would to be gettin' out o' those wet clothes, love," Jack said from across the room. He had already gotten on dry pants from behind the bed and was tucking in his shirt. Meg nodded and turned towards her hammock where her own clothes lay. After she had changed under the blanket, she sat in her hammock. Jack was lounging on the bed. Meg looked at her feet and then at the journal, still open. She ran her toe around the edge of the cover and closed it. She hesitated in saying anything for a moment but then spoke.

"…You read it…didn't you?"

"I did." Responded Jack from the bed. Meg sighed not wanting to say anything else, but she wanted to know what Jack thought.

"When?"

"Last night."

Meg nodded. Jack got up and walked towards her.

"Do you still hurt?" he asked.

Meg looked up at him for a moment.

"A little…but you don't have to--,"

Jack brought her into his arms and hugged her.

"I don't want you to hurt…" he whispered. "How about now?"

"Well, I--," Meg started but was again interrupted. Jack stole a kiss, hungrily and passionately. When he pulled back, he looked at her again.

"…Now?"

Meg blinked at him for a moment, speechless. In her own time this had been the first time a man had ever kissed her. Of course there had been the brotherly, fatherly and, even at one time, grandfatherly kisses that she had received from relatives in the past. Butterflies stirred in her stomach again as it all registered in her head. Jack had kissed her! A smile crept its way across her mouth. Jack returned it, his eyes glittering again with something that Meg was almost scared of.

"Well, that was easy," Jack smirked. Meg, still grinning, playfully smacked him on the arm (not hard at all) and pulled away.

"You are a sneaky one, aren't you?" she asked as she reached for her cloak that has remained on the bed from that morning. Jack, proud of himself, shrugged and pulled on his coat. Meg tied the ends of her cloak around her shoulders like a mantle and then her stomach growled. They both looked at it.

"Hungry?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised.

"Just a little…?"

"Come along then," Jack held out his arm, "To the galley!"

Meg took it and Jack paced his other hand on hers and they together walked below deck.

A little later, they were both sitting behind crates drinking rum and eating biscuits, completely drunk. Jack would say something that made no sense whatsoever and Meg would end up in a fit of giggles. Will came down a moment later, trying to figure out was the commotion was. Meg jumped up at the sight of him. Jack rolled his eyes and pulled her back down by her cloak that was now all topsy-turvy on her shoulders. She landed in his lap and giggled some more.

"You two alright?" Will asked cautiously.

"Course we are, mate!" Jack laughed. Meg nodded stupidly still sitting on Jack's lap and took another gulp of rum. Elizabeth walked into the galley too.

"What's all the commotion down here?" she asked. Jack tried to explain that they were hungry but all that came out was hardly a syllable. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in question. Meg blinked at the floor.

"Y'know, all the lines on the wood look like a face if you look at it from this angle…" she said turning her head. Jack put his head over her shoulder from behind and looked.

"…looks like….Barbossa…." he said slowly. Neither Will nor Elizabeth could see any face in the wood. They shrugged and left the two drunken pirates to their random musings.

"Sail away were no ball and chain can keep us from the rollin' waves. Together undivided but forever we'll be free. Sail away aboard our rig, the moon is full and so are we. We're seven drunken pirates, we're the seven deadly sins…" Meg sang before she leaned back on Jack almost passing out.

"What was that, love?"

"A song…"

"I guessed that."

Meg giggled again and glanced out a small window.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?"

"Tortuga."

"No we aren't…this place looks different than Tortuga…"

"We're on the other side of Tortuga, Meggie. It's a bit tamer. Came across it one afternoon a few years ago. I come back every once in a while. You want to go into town?"

"We're drunk…"

"Yea, but we'll dunk our heads in cold water, sleep for a bit and then go."

"Ok…" Meg stood up and swayed. "Why's the room spinning?" Jack laughed and went over to a basin of water and dumped half of it on Meg's head and the other on his.

"HOLY CRUD!" Meg shouted. "That's bloody cold!" Jack shook some water off of him and nodded. He started back to the cabin. Will poked his head out of his and Elizabeth's cabin and saw the drenched pirates.

"Wake us in a couple hours, mate." Jack slurred as he walked by with Meg in tow. Will nodded and smirked.

* * *

**Yes...I love this chappie...the song was "Seven Deadly Sins" by Flogging Molly. ...Wow, I made a reference to Secret Window up there, too! I can't remember the exact lines but it's the'"You read it?""I did."' thing up there. I love the DADDDIEEE part too. You'll understand that in ...either the next chappie or the one after that. Anywhosit, (I stole it) R&R and TALLY HO!**


	6. Drunk Again

**Whoa! I got like...eight socks from GothHippie... ((Attempts to wash them and give them back))...hopefully I did that right...I only know how to wash towels! ((LOL)) Anywhosit, Here's the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns...Jack((sob)) and all other things PotC...((GIR voice))I luv my hat... ((hugs Jack Sparrow hat))**

* * *

Once back in Jack's cabin, Meg kicked off her boots and sat in her hammock.

"What're you doin' over there?" Jack asked. Meg looked up at him lazily.

"Goin' to sleep…like you told me."

Jack smirked and nodded.

"Aye…" he swaggered over to her and put his arms around her waist. Meg looked up at him with a small grin.

"You're gonna have a headache when you get up you know,"

Meg rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me."

Jack laughed.

"You're cute, you know that?"

Meg smiled again sleepily. Jack leaned her back in her hammock and kissed her forehead. Slowly, Meg fell asleep looking up at Jack.

She woke up on her stomach looking at the room. Jack was still asleep in his bed. Meg got up but the moment she stood up, a splitting headache went straight to her brain. She sat back in her hammock and groaned.

"_Gotta wake Jack…"_ she thought, _"Go into town and maybe get some more rum to drink…that'll kill the pain…"_ Meg wobbled over to Jack and held her forehead for a moment. Jack was lying on his back, his right arm over the edge of the bed, the other above his head and this mouth wide open.

"Jack?" Meg poked him. He scowled, shut his mouth and curled his arm in, wrapping Meg in it again. The moment she fell onto the bed, he rolled over and wrapped his other arm around her. Meg didn't know whether to laugh or to remain motionless. She poked Jack again. He smiled and opened a sleepy eye.

"Hello…" he mumbled.

"Ahoy,"

"Now, what might you be doin' in my bed?" Jack asked.

"I was waking you but it looks like I got caught in a trap,"

"Aye, I can see that, love…" Jack closed his eyes again and grinned. "Do you want to go?"

"Aye…my head hurts…"

"Told you."

Meg poked him again this time a little harder. Jack tried to pull back but he was still holding onto Meg.

"That hurt, love."

Meg smirked.

"I'm sure my head hurts worse,"

"Aye, but not more than mine." Said Jack, almost half-asleep.

Meg rolled her eyes.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

Jack opened his eyes.

"Well, I think we're gonna stay in port and buy some supplies. I know we need more rum," he winked, "and some new ropes…I'll have to ask Gibbs what else…why?"

"I was just thinking, I wanted to sleep this headache off tomorrow…or rather the new headache…we're gonna drink out tonight, right?"

"Right," Jack arched his back a little and stretched. "Alright, let's go…" he let go of Meg and got up with some difficulty. They walked out just as Will was walking towards the door.

"I suppose I didn't have to wake you at all?" he said. Jack nodded and lowered a dinghy. Meg got down into it and Jack followed.

"We'll be back tonight," Jack told Mr. Turner and started rowing to the shore.

They entered a tavern. It was slightly different from the Faithful Bride, not as rambunctious. Jack ordered two large tankards of rum and handed one to Meg. They found a place to sit and began drinking. Within half an hour, the intoxication had set in once again. Jack had gotten Meg back on his lap and they were half singing, half mumbling the words to 'Yo ho, Yo ho (A Pirate's Life For Me)". Little did they both know, a woman was watching Jack from afar. Her eyes widened as she realized who he was, and she ran up the stairs. Later, Meg and Jack walked out of the tavern completely drunk. Meg had tried to teach Jack 'Black Friday Rule' by Flogging Molly but the only part he seemed to remember was the part that he was singing over and over.

"'For I am the king and shall long may I reign!'" he sang as they climbed back in the dinghy (it had taken a while for them to figure out that it was theirs) and Jack attempted to row. After a very difficult time in the rowboat, the two finally climbed aboard the Pearl and straight to Jack's cabin. Meg kicked off her boots and collapsed into her hammock and was out cold. Jack did the same on his bed.

* * *

**Heh, that was short. 'Black Friday Rule' belongs to Flogging Molly. What's gonna happen next? And who is this mysterious woman who was watching Jack? You'll have to wait...Sorry! TALLY HO! P.S. R&R PLEASE!**


	7. You're Married?

**...Did I get any reviews? I can't remember...and I'm too lazy to look right now. Haha, yea...but if I did get some...rum to the people to reviewed! You people rock! OY! And a shout-out to Bethykins: UPDATE YOUR STORY YOU LEFT ME HANGING! ((Lol))**

**Disclaimer: The Mouse owns all...I wanna go to Disneyland...((Lol)) And I'll dress up as a pirate and go on PotC a million times...I wonder when Jack's gonna get in there? I think it's for real...**

* * *

The next morning Jack woke up with an even worse headache than the one before. He got up just the same and went to work.

"Gibbs?" he called on deck. Joshamee Gibbs came running.

"Aye, Captain?"

"We're goin' into town and buying supplies today, go get a count of everything we need," Gibbs nodded and turned around to go do that but Jack caught his shoulder, "An' don't be forgettin' the rum." Gibbs smiled and nodded.

Mr. Gibbs, Will and Jack went to town to get the things that they needed. Jack left Meg asleep in his cabin. As noon rolled around, they starting loading their things into the dinghy and took turns rowing back and forth, putting everything onto the Pearl. Jack watched this job get done. The same woman from last night approached him cautiously, noticing the scowl on his face.

"Jack!" she said rather happy.

"Depends on who's askin'," he replied, the scowl turning into a smile of sorts.

"Don't you remember me?" the woman asked, standing with her arms behind her back. Jack tilted his head and looked her up and down.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I do, Miss…"

"You…you don't…even remember your own wife?"

Jack blinked, startled. 'Wife?'

"Ah…no…I'm not married…. I don't think…" Jack said still trying to remember where he might have seen this lady before.

"I'm Louise Granger…you married mefour years ago…"

Jack blinked in realization.

"Louise!"

The woman nodded. Jack hugged her tightly.

"Everyone said you were dead!" he whispered.

"Well, I'm not, am I?"

Jack shook his head.

"Momma!" cried a small girl. Jack looked over at the child running to Louise. She lifted the girl.

"Jack, this is Grace," Louise explained. Jack looked at the little girl. It had been the same one that had called him her father the day before.

"Daddie!" Grace said to Jack once again.

"Jack?" Louise said concerned.

"Wha? No I'm fine, er…"

"She's our daughter, we're really a family now!" Louise looked very happy. Jack plastered a strained smile on his face and nodded.

"Listen, I'm going to be leaving soon…I'm not sure when I'll be back—,"

"We can come with you!"

Jack stared at her motionless for a moment.

"Um, can't we?"

Jack blinked.

"Aye, why not? There's plenty of room aboard! Go get your things, I'll be waitin'," he replied not thinking about anyone else but the three of them.

Half an hour later, Louise came back with two luggage cases.

"Shall we?" she said a little breathless. Jack nodded and loaded the luggage into the dinghy and then helped Louise and Grace into it. Jack pushed off and rowed back to the Pearl. The crew did not question anything that Jack did when they came aboard. Jack told Louise to go into the cabin and make herself comfortable When Jack came into the room, he stopped dead in his tracks, almost dropping the luggage. He had totally forgotten about Meg. She was asleep in the hammock with her back towards the room. She was not very noticeable but noticable enough.

"Momma, what that?" Gracie asked. Louise looked over at the hammock and then to Jack. He in turn glanced at Louse and started for the hammock.

"Er, Louise, Grace, this is Meg…I'm her guardian…Uh, I'm taking her back to her brother in England." Louise didn't look that phased. "She sleeps in this hammock but I have decided to move her below deck now that you are here." He cleared his throat and shook Meg. She woke up slowly, mumbled something about rum and her headache. Jack glanced at Louise who raised an eyebrow.

"Meg, you have to get up,"

"Why?"

"You have to move downstairs,"

"Why?"

"Cause Louise and Gracie are here,"

"Why? I mean who?" Meg sat up, wincing. Her head hurt worse than it did the night before. She looked at Louise and blinked a couple times.

"I'm Louise Sparrow, pleased to meet you…and you are?" Louise started.

"Meg…"

"Owen," Jack finished. "Her brother is Elijah Owen."

Louise stared at Jack.

"You know him?"

"Aye…what?" he said noticing Louise looking at him with wide eyes.

"He's my brother! Well, half-brother to be precise."

"Then…" Meg said looking at the floor.

"…You're my half sister…"

"…And my sister-in-law…" Jack finished. Meg looked at him.

"Hold up, you're married!"

Louise nodded and Jack pulled her in.

"Then…" Meg's eyes drifted to Gracie who had fallen asleep on the bed. Jack realized what Meg might've been thinking.

"Will knows a hammock that you can sleep in…" he said quietly. Meg nodded and looked at the floor. She got off of the hammock, squatted down on the floor and gathered her things, including the blanket that Jack had let her use as a towel. Meg shouldered her things and walked past the couple, kicking the door shut as she left. Jack watched her, emotionless, even though it was ripping his innards into shreds.

"Now," said Louise, "We have some catching up to do, now don't we?" A slightly devilish grin crept onto her face.

* * *

**Grr...I should kill Louise right there...but I mustn't...cause stuff has to happen... Anywhosit (I stole it) R&R and then go read Beth's (McKinney-Bee) fanfic!**


	8. Play Mates

**Hiya, I'm back...no one's really reading this...or they choose not to review...so I haven't made much effort to post. But here is the next chappie so enjoy while you can!**

**Disclaimer:holds up right hand: I swear that I do not own anything that belongs to Disney... :mumbles: poo on them. :SMACK: Ow! No! I love Disney...-when they're nice to me-...and when I can go to Disneyland! Ooh, I own Jake though!**

* * *

Meg looked around on deck for Will. He was talking to a crewmember with a confused scowl on his face. Meg sighed and walked up to him. Will turned to her.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I've been kicked out of the cabin…Jack said that you knew of a hammock I could commandeer…" Meg replied, glancing around.

"So he really did bring his 'wife' on board?"

Meg nodded.

"Please, Will…I have a hangover and if I don't get back to sleep I swear my brains are going to explode out of my head—,"

"That would be a sight to see!" the cabin boy, Jake, interrupted. Meg sighed and looked with pleading eyes back at Will. He nodded.

"Alright, follow me,"

Meg followed Will down the stairs and outside of his and Elizabeth's cabin. There was an empty hammock. Meg tied her stuff to the pole that the hammock was attached to on one end and stood back up. Will looked at her with his puppy dog brown eyes.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked.

Meg shook her head.

"No, I'm good…just some sleep and then something to eat later will do it…I think…"

Then unexpectedly, Will hugged her. It was a very brotherly hug but Meg knew that he only wanted her to feel better.

"If you need anything, Elizabeth and I are right here," he pointed to the door. Meg nodded.

"Thanks," she sat in the hammock, pulled out her cloak and lied down, covering herself in the green fabric.

An hour or two later, Meg was woken up by a small voice calling her.

"Auntie Meggie!" cried Gracie. Meg groaned, waking up, her head pounding.

"What…?"

"Will you play with me?"  
Meg groaned again, annoyed. Then she thought about it. It would probably make Jack happy if she helped out with little Grace. So she sat up and sighed, her hangover still present.

"Alright, what shall we play?"

Elizabeth came out of her cabin to a very interesting sight. Meg was sitting on the floor playing something that looked like a game of pretend with Gracie.

"Now you have to come and rescue me from the dragon!" Gracie explained. Meg nodded and pretended to be a prince, riding on a horse to save the princess from the evil dragon. She put on a very talented and dazzling display of a one-woman performance of how the prince slay the evil dragon and saved the beautiful princess and was rewarded the princess's hand in marriage by the king. When Meg was finished she fell back onto the floor. Gracie clapped her hands together and shouted, "Yay!" at the top of her lungs. Then other hands began applauding. Meg looked around from her spot on the floor. Elizabeth and Will were standing on one side of the room, crewmembers at other places, Jake, the cabin boy was near the stairs and sitting on the stairs was Jack and Louise, all her grinning. Meg stared at everyone for a moment, all applauding her and her performance. Finally she stood up and took a bow, also smiling.

"Alright, back to work," said Jack as he helped Louise up. Will and Elizabeth retired to their cabin. Louise approached Gracie and picked her up.

"Come on, bed time," she said. Meg walked back to her hammock and lay down with her hands behind her head. Louise put Gracie to bed in a cot across the room from her. Jack stood to the side and watched. Louise then started back up the stairs.

"Jack? Are you coming to bed?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"In a minute…you go ahead, I'll be there soon," he replied. Louise nodded and went to their cabin. Meg stared at the ceiling for a moment, until Jack's head blocked her view.

"How's your headache, love?" he asked. Meg glanced at him.

"Fine…it's gone…you know, you better stop calling me 'love'." She smirked a little but then a sad look crossed her face. Jack hesitated.

"Aye…I'll see you in the morning,"

"Aye, Captain…goodnight," Meg rolled over a little away from Jack. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Meg closed her eyes and waited for him to leave. His footsteps ascended the stairs and faded away. A tear slid down Meg's cheek and then she fell into a restless sleep.

It was cooler than usual that night. Meg woke up in the middle of the night and pulled the sheet from her old bed out and wrapped that around her. Then she took the blanket/towel and put that over her and then her cloak. Once a decent temperature was reached she fell asleep again. Meg guess that it was only a few minutes later, she woke up again. A dark shape stood over Gracie's cot. Meg guessed it was Louise checking on her but flinched when someone leaned over her again and kissed her forehead.

"Jack?" Meg whispered.

"Shh…go back to sleep," he gently stroked her cheek. Meg's eyes fluttered shut and sleep engulfed her again. Jack walked back to his cabin and back to Louise. He entered and sighed. Louise was lying on her side in bed.

"Jack, are you alright, darling?" she asked. Jack nodded and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, taking off his boots. He leaned back and used Louise's belly as a pillow. Louise smiled and played with the beads tangled in Jack's mane. Jack closed his eyes and smiled a little. Then he thought of Meg, and a vision of himself leaning on her rather than Louise came into his mind.

_"No,"_ Jack thought. _"You can't think about her, savvy? Louise is your love…"_

Louise kissed his forehead.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she said again bringing Jack out of his tangled thoughts. He smiled again and kissed her.

"Of course…love…" he growled. He turned and began to kiss her slowly. Louise's eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

**Grr... :is about ready to attack Louise: Yea...evil Louise...anywhosit (I stole it) read and review...ooh! And check out Beth's new ff at McKinney-Bee!**


	9. Marco Polo

**This chappie is going up now cause Beth commands me to! (Lol) **

**Disclaimer: I own everything and nothing...if that makes sence...oh, and Marco Polo belongs to...Beth...and her family? Right? Right...Pants? Pants...Tortuga? TORTUGA! **

* * *

Almost a month went by. Jack had to scold himself, trying not to think of Meg. Meg felt as if there was nothing else in the world to enjoy. She played with Gracie often but every few moments she paused and looked at her. Meg could see Jack in Grace. 

"Aunt Meggie are you ok?" Grace would ask. Meg nodded and continued to play.

Elizabeth noticed Meg's disposition and approached Jack about it one day as he was at the helm.

"Have you noticed Meg lately?" she asked him nonchalantly. Jack stared at her for a moment.

"Er, no…why do you ask?"

"She just seems very lonely. I've talked with her a few times and—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"What?"

"I don't want to hear it, savvy?"

Elizabeth looked confused for a moment and then scowled at him.

"Do you realize the pain she's been in since you brought Louise on board!" she shouted at the captain who looked slightly taken aback. Jack recomposed himself and looked Elizabeth in the eye.

"Yes, I do. Because I've felt it every day since Meg has been away from me." He lowered his voice. "I do not love Louise."

"Then why don't you do something about it?"

"Because I can't just drop her off and say, 'Here, I'm divorcing you, go grab another pirate to frolic with.'"

"Why not?"

"Because she's pregnant!"

Elizabeth stared at him with wide eyes.

"I couldn't help myself, Lizzie!"

"…Alright then…if that's how it must be…" she turned on her heel and went back to her cabin. Jack sighed and leaned on the helm. Why did life have to become so complicated?

Meg had found a deck of cards. She sat at a table for a moment, thinking of a game that she could play by herself. There was always solitaire but that seemed boring at the moment. There was pyramids. But that didn't seem fun at the moment either. Elizabeth walked by and slammed her door. Will came down stairs and knocked on it. He entered and shut it. Meg watched the door for a moment and when back to shuffling her cards. Will came back out five minutes later and looked at Meg pitifully. She looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

Will shook his head.

"Nothing…what are you doing?"

"Thinking of something to play," she shuffled the cards again. "Know any good card games that I could play by myself?"

"Not at the moment but I'll play with you," Will said and sat at the other side of the table.

"Could I teach you one?" Meg asked.

"Yes,"

Meg began explaining a game that her best friend's brother had made up. It was called 'Marco Polo' when it was not being called 'Matt's Game' or 'Tommy's Game'. Then they began to play. About fifteen minutes went by and Meg won.

"That was really fun though!" Will exclaimed. Meg nodded, smiling.

"It is once people actually sit down with you, learn and play it." Meg started to shuffle the deck.

Will nodded. Then he got an idea.

"Let's teach it to everyone."

"What?"

"Why not? And then, just for fun, we can have tournaments!"

Meg smirked and looked around the room and then back at Will.

"Alright, but you have to teach every body."

"But I'm not that good…"

Meg shuffled the cards again and started to deal them again.

"Well, then…we'll just have to make you."

The whole day went by and Will and Meg continued to play well into the night. Sometimes a crewmember would walk past and stop for a moment, watching the two. Louise came down to put Gracie to bed.

"Could you keep your voices down? Grace is having a hard time getting to sleep…"

Will glanced at her.

"Here, she can sleep in the galley. It's large and no sound or harm can come to her there." He explained. He set his hand down and moved the cot into the galley, making sure no harm would come to the child. He and Meg continued to play after Louise went back up on deck. Elizabeth approached them later.

"And what are you two up to?" she asked.

"Playing 'Marco Polo', darling, I'll teach you how to play tomorrow…this is our last hand and then I'll come to bed." Will explained and turned over his last card, losing again to Meg. He groaned good-naturedly and smiled at Meg who was gathering up the cards once again.

"Alright, good night Will, Elizabeth," Meg said as she walked over to her hammock and lied down.

* * *

**There you go, Beth! Happy? (LOL) I noticed that there was a serious lack of the word, 'savvy' in this fic so I had to get Jack to say it! Yea, once I get the other chappies loaded, I'll post them as soon as I can! TALLY HO!**


	10. The Tournament

**Ok, this is going up so soon because Bethykins was really nice and gave me a review! (squee!) (huggles Beth and gives her a lifetime supply of rum...and plastic spoons to attack her school with)**

**Disclaimer: I own...my characters...Beth and her family own the game...I own the idea...and DISNEY GETS THE REST...the foosnits...I WANNA GO TO DISNEYLAND! (sob) The Disney people should give me a free pass just cause I write these things out every time I post a chappie...**

* * *

The next morning when Meg woke up, the crew was already talking about the card game and a small tournament that night. Will had already taught many crewmembers and Elizabeth and Jack.

"We need a prize though, mate," Jack said to him. Will nodded in response. Jack thought for a moment.

"How about a kiss from one of the girls?" a cheeky grin set its place on Jack's mouth.

"What if the winner is one of the girls?"

"Good point…well, if it is then they can pick who they should kiss, out of the losers. Or get a bottle of rum," Jack compromised. Will nodded.

"Do you want to teach Louise?" asked Will, looking at the cabin door. Jack shrugged.

"I suppose…" he sighed.

"Er, Elizabeth told me about the conversation she had with you yesterday…"

Jack shot him a glare.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore so shut your trap, whelp."

Will nodded.

That evening, after Gracie was put to bed, everyone was up on deck waiting to start the tournament. The anchor was lowered and Jack stood in the crowd.

"Right! There's gonna be six to a table, yeh gonna keep playin' on the same table till there's only one person with cards. That person is then 'out'. If you are the winner of your table, then wait over here—," he pointed to a table by him. "–And then all the winners from the tables will play. The winner will get a kiss from one of the girls," Jack smirked as the men cheered. Elizabeth, Anamaria and Meg looked around in horror. Louise only smirked from where she stood next to Jack. She wasn't playing. "Or a bottle of rum!" More cheers. "The tables are numbered…and I know that half of you lot can't count." Jack continued, bringing a few laughs to the crowd. "So just ask. Will's gonna list the names and what table you're gonna be playin' at."

Will then proceeded to address the crew. Once everyone was seated, the tournament began and rum was passed around. Cotton, Will, Elizabeth, Meg, Gibbs and Anamaria were at the second table. Elizabeth was the first one out. As time when by, everyone slowly started to get up from the tables as they lost. Meg glanced at Jack who was staring at his hand with Louise on his lap. Finally, on their table, it was just Will and Meg left. Meg won. Everyone waited around for the last part of the tournament to start. The players were Meg, Marty, Jake, two other random crewmembers and Jack.

"What're you still doing up, boy?" Jack asked Jake. The cabin boy shrugged and waited for the cards to be dealt. And it just so happened that Jake was the first out. Jack grinned and told him to go to bed. He took a swig of rum and continued to play. Louise was hanging on him the whole time, giggling every once in a while. Marty and then the other random crewmembers lost. Finally it was down to just Jack and Meg. And this is how the final half of the game went:

Jack's pile was out. In his hand was a king, a nine and a two. Out in front of him were a jack, an eight and a king. Meg had a nine, a six and a three in her hand and out in front of her were two tens and a five. And it was her turn. She played her six and drew another three. Jack played his nine and so Meg played her ownand drew a king. Jack played his two; Meg, her king (and drew a two). Jack played his king. Meg smirked and played a three, making Jack pick up the pile. Meg drew a seven and played her two, drawing a five. Jack took another drink of rum and swaying a little, played his two nines. Meg had no choice but to play her three.

"That was stupid," she thought aloud, remembering that Jack had two kings, which he played next. Meg cursed and picked up the pile. Jack smirked. He played his six. Meg put the nines out again and Jack hit her with a three. So she played the kings. Jack put out his two. Will could tell that Meg was not happy with the situation. She wanted the rum cause she didn't get itoften. Meg then smiled and played the seven. Jack stared at it and then grumbled at Meg as he picked up the pile yet again. Meg put out her five. Jack returned with a six. He kissed Louise for a moment while he waited for Meg to play. She played her last seven and could draw again. She drew an eight. The Captain played his two and Meg played the same, drawing a jack. Jack decided to play the nines. Meg played the jack and drew her last card, a two. Jack played the kings. Meg, a three, Jack played his three. Meg stared at it…she had to pick up. Jack grinned again. Meg rolled her eyes and picked up the pile. Jack played his seven. Meg stupidly played all her twos, but this was out of feeling. She didn't really care anymore. The game was getting out of hand and it needed to stop. Then Jack played his eight. Meg's spirit came back when she noticed that she could make Jack pick up again! She played one of her kings and Jack played his, Meg came back with her other and Jack had to pick up. He made a sort of growling noise as he did so. Meg shrugged and continued to play. Jack played the twos and Meg, the nines. Jack played a king. Meg played a three, Jack, another king, Meg the other three and Jack his last king. Meg had to pick up again. Jack played his seven. Meg played her six. Jack played his eight. Meg played her eight and then realized how stupid she had once again been. Jack played his jack. Meg knew that her best way of keeping Jack from winning was to play a king. But she wanted to see what might happen if she played her jack. So she did.

"What're you doing that for, woman!" Jack asked. Meg rolled her eyes and rested her elbow on the table and her head on her hand. Jack played an ace from his facedown cards. Meg picked them up, forgetting about her threes. She had had some rum earlier; maybe that was finally hitting her brain. Jack drew a five, Meg played a six and Jack drew his final facedown card: an eight. Meg stared at it. Jack had just won. He kissed Louise again and everyone applauded.

"Hold up," he said standing up, pushing Louise away. "That wasn't my prize." Meg still stared at the cards in her hand finally realizing how very stupid she had been. She knew that Beth would have scolded her for that. The crewmembers around her murmured to one another, waiting to see who Jack would kiss as his prize. Jack walked around the table to Meg. Both Elizabeth and Will had seen this coming. Jack took Meg's hand andmade her stand up. She looked at him confused for a moment and the surprised.

"But—!" she was cut off by Jack who kissed her…for a long time. Louise watched in horror. The crewmembers applauded again. Jack and Meg parted and she stared at him for a while. Louise pulled Jack away, rather roughly, and slapped him. He looked at her for a moment surprised.

"What was that for?"

"You kissed her!"

The crew chose the moment to go to other jobs or to bed.

"Aye, I did. I'm a pirate, remember?"

Louise stared at him, tears tempting to fall. Meg watched them, slowly beginning to back away. Louise turned her head and glared at her. She stomped over to Meg and attempted to slap her too but Jack grabbed her wrist before any harm could come to her. He took Louise to their cabin and locked the door with them inside.

"I'm sorry, Meg, this was a bad idea…" Will said as he approached her. Meg looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

"No, I had fun!"

Elizabeth grinned and Meg attempted to 'skip' to her hammock but nearly fell down the stairs in the process. Elizabeth kissed Will and they followed to go to bed.

* * *

**Sorry about the huge chunks...it's hard to write out the game, step by step. I wrote the chappie at about 11 one night, playing the game with myself in the dark, with only the compy screen to guide me. Hey, Beth! Remember that card that you bent? That was Jack's winning eight card! I thought that was cool. Anywhosit, R&R and TALLY HO!**


	11. Elijah Owen

**Ok, I'm bored so here's the next chappie! Ooh, and I'm writing 12 in my room as we speak...I was just taking a break to eat lunch...mmm...RAMEN!**

**Disclamier: I own, Meg, Louise,Gracie, Elijah...umm...and some other stuff...Disney owns the rest...and I get to eat Ramen!**

* * *

A couple more months went by. Louise's stomachwas starting togrow a bit.The company had a few more card tournaments in between the pillaging and plundering. Louise didn't take too kindly to Meg after what happened at the first tournament. She shunned Meg. However, Grace loved her. Meg guessed that that was Jack's side showing through.

One morning, early, Gracie ran down to Meg (who was asleep yet again).

"Aunt Meg! Look! Don't I look great!" she said. Meg opened one eye and shut it quickly. A bright beam of light was shining in Meg's face from the stairwell. She sat up and murmured something about Jack changing the course of the ship and rubbed her eye.

"Aunt Meggie?" Grace said again. Meg looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Gracie was wearing her father's coat, hat and boots.

"That's great, kid!" Meg beamed. "But does he know that you're wearing his things?"

Gracie's eye grew wide and she shook her head. Meg laughed again and pulled her "niece" into a hug.

"GRACE!" Jack roared above deck.

"She's down here!" Meg shouted back. Jack came down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Grace in his belongings. He started to laugh and walked over to her.

"C'mere, you," Jack picked his daughter up and out of the boots. He put them on and then picked Gracie up again and swung her in a circle for a moment. Gracie laughed and pleaded for Jack to do it again when he stopped.

"I've got a ship to sail, love," he said.

"Awww…."

Meg sat back and watched them. Jack looked at her for a moment.

"Ah, we're goin' ta see your brother…we'll be there next month…"

Meg blinked.

"Next month? Where is he?"

"England, love,"

Meg looked at the floor.

"_England? Interesting…" _she thought.

"You look tired…did you sleep alright?" Jack asked, looking a bit concerned. Meg blinked again bringing herself out of another reverie and looked at Jack. She rubbed her eye and yawned.

"Eh, I've slept better…"

"Go back to bed, there's nothing really you can do around here today,"

Meg nodded and laid back down, turning her back on Jack and Grace and pulling her covers over her again.

That month went by fast. In that time, Louise would not even stay in the same room with Meg for a long period of time. Jack could see her growing hate towards his sister-in-law. Louise tried to convince Gracie that Meg was evil and that she should stay away but Gracie would not listen and talk back saying that Meg was the sweetest person on board. During Louise's mood swings, Meg would try to stay as far away from her as possible.

The morning that The Black Pearl came into port was one of Louise's high mood swing days. At one moment she was as happy and as sweet as can be and the next, the most evil being on the face of the earth. Meg tried to ignore her as she, Jack, Louise and Gracie walked onto the docks.

"Where were we meeting him?" Meg asked Jack.

"Why should you care?" Louise spat at her. Meg looked over at her and walked a bit slower. Jack gave Meg a sympathetic look and tried to calm Louise. Grace reached for Meg's hand and tried to hide behind her. They stopped in front of a tavern called 'The Dark Lilly'. It didn't look that safe on the outside but once the four stepped over the threshold, a cheery atmosphere greeted them.

"Jack!" called a voice and Jack led them over to a table. Sitting at it was a man, perhaps a little older or younger than Jack, Meg could not tell. He had dark brown eyes, light brown shoulder length hair, and a rather rough look to him.

"Elijah, your sister," Jack said, pushing Meg in front of him. Elijah looked at Meg and smiled, standing up. He hugged her tightly and Meg hugged him back. She had never thought that this could be her brother…but once again, she had to trust Jack. They all sat down around the table, Meg next to Elijah, Grace next to her, Jack next to Grace and Louise next to him and Elijah. Meg listened quietly to a story that Elijah was telling. However, she was hardly paying attention. Did this mean that she had to leave The Black Pearl and Jack? Would she see them again?

"Now," Elijah finished. "To business?" Meg looked up. Business? What business? Elijah threw a bag of coins on the table. Meg looked at Jack but he avoided her gaze. Jack took it and stuffed it into his pocket.

Elijah quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Did she give you much trouble?"

Jack grimaced and still avoided Meg's eyes.

"A little but don't bother-"

"Yea, she was always a feisty one, werencha Meggie?" Elijah put his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Wait a sec, what's the money for and why are we talking about me?" Meg asked sternly. Then something pieced together in her mind. "You…you paid him for taking me away from my ship…was that it?" Elijah looked at her blankly. She looked from his face to Jack's. He was looking very guilty. Meg couldn't believe it. She knocked Elijah's arm from her shoulder and ran out of the tavern.

"Meg!" she heard Jack's voice call behind her but she just kept running. It was now dark outside but that could not stop her. She couldn't believe that Jack and Elijah thought of her as a slave almost. Meg wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she just wanted to get as far away from them as possible at the moment. She turned down a side street and then another. She was so turned around by now that she slowed down. Turning this way and that, trying to decide where to do, Meg found herself lost. Then finally she passed out from exhaustion and grief.

* * *

**Don't you just want to hug her and make all her troubles go away? Heh, yea...wait...that would be like hugging myself...er... ok...time to eat so R&R and I'll get the next one up soon! TALLY HO!**


	12. The Warrens

**Ok, Beth...you can stop bugging me now! Here is chappie 12...ENJOY! And more rum to Beth for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own...a lot of people in this chappie...but all things PotC belong to the Disney people...who still haven't given me a free pass to Disneyland...**

* * *

Hushed voices spoke from somewhere near Meg.

"Where did she come from?"

"I don' know…"

"I wonder 'ow long she's been there."

"Come, let's bring 'er into the 'ouse."

Meg felt herself being lifted up and then her mind went blank again.

A few hours later, Meg woke up. She started at a white ceiling for a moment.

"_Am I home?"_ she thought. She looked around the room.

"Mama!" cried a voice. "Mama! She's awake!"

Meg turned her head to the doorway and saw a girl in a long blue dress with short sleeves and a long braid in her hair a few years younger than her standing there. Another older woman wearing the same thing (except it was red) and with a cap on her head entered the room.

"Lord, bless ye! You're alive! 'Ow are ye feelin'?" she asked, feeling Meg's forehead.

"I…um…oh…" Meg lay back in the pillow again, feeling a pounding sensation in her head.

"Marian, go an' get me a bucket o' cold water and a rag." The woman said. This 'Marian' in the doorway nodded, turned, and vanished down some stairs. Meg took a shaky breath and looked at the woman standing over her.

"There, there," she said softly. "We'll get ye well in no time…ye've probably just got a small headache."

Meg nodded and closed her eyes.

"I've got it Mama!" Marian said, running into the room, splashing water everywhere.

"Hush, child! Now, bring it 'ere."

Meg watched her hand dip the clean rag in the water, wring it out and then dab it on Meg's forehead. The woman did this for the next half-hour. Marian fidgeted around the room, waiting to meet their patient. After Meg was feeling a bit better, she could talk.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

"In London," replied the older woman.

"We found ye on our door step,"

"Oh…" memories of the night before started flooding back into Meg's head. She looked very sternly at the foot of the bed she was lying on.

"Could you tell us your name, child?" the older woman asked.

Meg blinked and was brought out of her reverie.

"Oh, aye, Meg…" she hesitated and remembered that she probably shouldn't mention her last name because of her history as a pirate.

"That's a lovely name!" exclaimed Marian. "I'm Marian."

Meg nodded and smiled a little.

"And I'm Felicity Warren, Marian's mother. Now you should get some rest. Then you can have a bite to eat and tell us how you get here."

Meg nodded again, feeling a jolt in her stomach.

So Meg slept till suppertime when Marian came clambering up the stairs with a tray in her hands. Meg sat up and allowed her to set the tray on her lap.

"Mama's goin' to bring up some tea," she said.

"Thank you," Meg said after swallowing some chicken.

After Meg had finished her supper and drank some of the tea, Marian took the tray away. Mrs. Warren came back up stairs with a baby on her hip.

"You don't mind if we all crowd in 'ere to listen, do you?" she asked. Meg smiled politely and shook her head. Two little boys, another girl, Marian, an older boy about a year older than Meg and a man (who Meg guessed was Mr. Warren) all came in and sat in various places around the room. Mr. Warren came up to Meg and patted her on the arm.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like," he said with a soft smile. Meg thanked him and looked around the room, wondering where to begin and what was the best way to tell her tale.

"I…I was kidnapped by pirates…" she began. Mrs. Warren, Marian and the two younger boys gasped. Meg smiled. "And I had to stay on their ship for many months. I was forced to play with the captain's child…"

"_That's not true…I was not forced…"_ Meg thought by continued to tell her story. As she did so, she avoided all names possible and also avoided all happy thoughts, finally ending with herself running away from the port and trying to get as far inland as possible. The mouths of the two boys sitting on the end of the bed were open in awe. Meg looked around the room; all eyes were on her.

"Um…where's my cloak?" she asked.

"Cloak?" repeated Mrs. Warren. "You didn't 'ave one with you, child."

Meg looked at the floor. She must have left it on the Pearl because she suddenly remembered not having it in the tavern.

"Well," began Mr. Warren. "I think now would be a good time for more introductions, Meg. You know Marian and my wife, Felicity." Meg nodded. "This is James and Peter," Mr. Warren motioned to the end of the bed where the two boys of seven were seated. "Lilly," the girl of five sitting on his lap. "Joseph," the infant on Mrs. Warren's lap. "And Kearney." The older boy in the back of the room nodded at Meg. "And I'm Mark Warren."

"It's very nice to meet you all…" Meg said avoiding Kearney's gaze.

"Come on, children, we must give our guest some more rest." Mrs. Warren said, standing up and beginning to usher the little ones out. The older ones walked out of the room with out another word. Mr. and Mrs. Warren bid Meg goodnight. She nodded smiled and laid back down. Mrs. Warren shut the door and the room became very dark. Meg rolled over on her side and tried to fall asleep. But every time she closed her eyes, she could see Jack as clear as if he was really there. Soon, after a very rough time, Meg finally fell asleep.

---

"Jack, if we stay out here any longer, Louise and Gracie'll catch their deaths!" Elijah shouted at Jack's figure standing at the end of the dark street. Jack continued to peer into the darkness for some sign of Meg.

"_I will never forgive myself…"_ he thought. He turned and swaggered back to Elijah and the others.

* * *

**Well? You like it? R&R please! And I'll get the other's up soon. I was up till 2 in the morning writing the 15th chappie. Well...I wasn't writing the whole time...I was watching PotC in mute again. (LOL) It's fun! Oh, and I had to use the name 'Kearney'! I love it! I have a character in my PotC RPG group named that. But those who are in it (like Beth) already know that...Anywhosit (I stole it) TALLY HO!**


	13. Plotting

**(pouts) Beth's grounded so I didn't get any reviews...she's my main source of reveiws! Anywhosit (I stole it) here's the next chappie...throw socks if you hate it...**

**Disclaimer: The Warrens are mine...Meg is mine...Louise and Gracie and Elijah are mine...Everything PotC goes to Disney...**

* * *

Meg woke in the middle of her second night at the Warren's house. She was covered in sweat but she had no memory about what she might've been dreaming about. She wiped her face with her sleeve and realized that she had been crying also. She had to get back to the sea. Nothing could stop her from it…except maybe a very long walk to the shore. 

"One more night," she whispered. "Just one more…" and she drifted back to sleep.

When Meg woke the next morning she got out of the bed and pulled on her boots. As she walked down the stairs, she had a hard time with her balance. She smiled realized that she must look very much Jack.

…Jack…

She missed him but she had to move on. Meg remembered how she had gotten into this time period. How would she get out again?

"Are you alright?" a voice said. Meg blinked and looked ahead. Kearney was standing alone in the kitchen. She shivered and nodded.

"Aye, I'm fine…"

He held out the apple he was holding. Meg looked at it and shook her head. Kearney shrugged and took a bite out of it. Noticing the awkward silence, Meg looked at the door and made her way towards it.

"Where are you going?" Kearney asked. Meg stopped and closed her eyes. Should she tell him? No. Meg shook her head.

"For a walk," She replied and opened the door. She tried to steady her walk as she swaggered down into the street. Meg looked around. From her surroundings she could tell that she probably was in a poorer part of town. She shivered again. Was it really winter? She had spent so much time in the Caribbean where it was warm almost all the time that her seasons were confused inside her head. She looked up at the sky. Snow? Meg heard the door open and shut again. She turned around. Kearney walked down the steps with a rather warm looking coat on and another in the crook of his arm.

"Here," he said as he approached Meg. "You'll need this. It's my old one…it should fit." Meg took the coat and murmured a thank you. The coat looked almost like Jack's except without the flashy brass buttons. Meg smiled at the thought of Jack but she hid it from Kearney. She pulled on the coat. It was a little bit big, but warm.

"Thank you," she said again.

"Here, you can use these too…" Kearney said handing her some finger-less gloves "er…sorry about the fingers…"

Meg shook her head and pulled the gloves on.

"Um…" Meg noticed the awkward silence again. She turned and looked down the street.

"Where were you going to walk to?"

Meg turned back to Kearney.

"Hmm? Oh…I dunno…I just wanted to get out…"

Kearney nodded and they began walking. Meg glanced at him once or twice. She sighed.

"So…you didn't really tell us where you're from…" Kearney began, trying to make conversation. Meg looked up at the sky trying to think of an answer. In her normal time, she lived in the United States but she started this story in the Caribbean.

"Ireland…" she lied.

Kearney looked at her.

"Ireland? Really?"

Meg nodded.

"Aye, but my family went to the Caribbean after I was born and that's where I've lived…and why I was captured…they have a lot of pirates down there, you know…"

"I know…"

Meg felt really stupid at that moment and on top of that, her mind kept drifting back to Jack.

---

Jack leaned against the helm humming a bit of 'Black Friday Rule'. He cursed himself. Meg had taught him that song. He needed to stop thinking about her. But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about how he had betrayed Meg and hurt her.

'_Elijah'll find 'er…' _he thought.

"Jack?" Will approached him. Elizabeth was standing behind Will. Jack didn't move. He only moved his eyes to look at Will.

"What?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Are you alright?" Will winced as Jack stood up straight.

"What does everyone ask me that!"

"Because we care about you," Elizabeth stepped forward. "We want to make sure you're alright and nothing's wrong."

Jack sighed and leaned back on the helm.

"You know what's wrong…" he murmured. Will and Elizabeth exchanged sorry looks.

"It there anything we can do, Jack?" Elizabeth asked. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No…unless Louise could magically disappear and Meg was in her place…" he waived his hand about as he said 'magically'. Then his eyes got wide. "Did I just say that allowed?"

Will nodded and tried to suppress a grin. Gracie climbed up the stairs and looked up at Jack.

"Daddy…I miss Aunt Meggie…" she said with a sob.

"I know, love," Jack said placing his hand on her head and giving her a smile.

"I think a lot of us do…" Elizabeth sighed. Will nodded. Jack looked at them both and back and Gracie who was currently hugging his leg. A daft look crept into his eyes.

"Gracie, go run along…I have something to discuss with Will and Elizabeth,"

Gracie nodded and went away. Jack leaned in close to them.

"What if we could get Louise off of the ship…then I could go back to England and search for Meg…"

"Jack, you're talking about England…do you have any idea how big it is?" Will asked.

"She could be anywhere!" Elizabeth added.

Jack thought for a moment.

"Elijah's got people in a lot of places…he could just tell them about her and then we'd be able to find her."

"Are you going to turn back?" Will said. Jack nodded and turned the helm.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Yea...interesiting, eh? Ok, review! And you will get some rum and maybe a cookie! Throw socks if you hate it...and you will still get rum...BUT NO COOKIE! Muahahahahahahahahahaha! ...Whoa...ok...TALLY HO!**


	14. The Plan

**Thanks for the review Nique (The Jack Obsesser once again!)! (hands you a bunch of cookies and rum) ENJOY!**

**Discalimer: Well...you should know what I own and what I don't by now...but they make me do this so...I don't own PotC...So Ta!**

* * *

Meg and Kearney walked to the Town Square and back, just talking about little nothings. Kearney mentioned Meg's balance. She nodded and changed the subject, not wanting to say anymore about her voyage over. Once back at the Warren house, they could smell supper on the stove. They walked into the warm kitchen and Mrs. Warren greeted them. 

"Bless you, Kearney, for thinkin' of your old coat!" she exclaimed turning Meg so she could see how it fit. "Looks rather nice on 'er doesn' it? And 'ow are you feelin' Miss Meg?"

Meg smiled.

"Better than I'll ever be, thank you."

"Dinner's almost ready,"

Meg smiled and swaggered up to where she was staying. She took off the coat and gloves, placing them in the coat pocket. She looked around the room and then flopped down onto the bed. Then remembering what Mrs. Warren had said, Meg jumped up again and started towards the door. In the kitchen, the table was set, and at each place was a steaming bowl of beef stew complete with potatoes and carrots. Meg's mouth watered as she stared at the food.

"Well, come down, child, and eat!" cried Mrs. Warren. "Sit over 'ere by Kearney." She pulled out a chair for Meg and went to her own spot next to Baby Joseph. Kearney looked at Meg for a moment as she walked, swaying again, over to the seat given to her. Once everyone was seated, Mr. Warren said a blessing and they began to eat.

After dinner, Meg offered to help with the dishes but Mrs. Warren told her to go upstairs and get some rest. Meg remembered that she had been out all-day and nodded, thanked Mrs. Warren for dinner and went upstairs. Meg noticed a nightgown was laid out on the bed. She groaned but then immediately hoped no one had heard her. She knew they were only trying to be nice to her and so she vowed to use it this one time. She would be leaving in the morning…or at least that's what Meg hoped.

---

Jack ran back into 'The Dark Lily' and asked where Elijah was. He got a few different answers, such as: 'on his ship' or 'at 'The Golden Chain' or 'at another tavern'. Jack decided to look at all three. The Captain found Meg's brother at 'The Golden Chain'.

"What're you doing here? I thought you left," Elijah exclaimed, standing up to greet Jack.

"Listen, mate," began Jack. "You have people working for you all over the country, right?"

"Aye…" said Elijah raising an eyebrow.

"Have them look for Meg…"

Elijah scoffed.

"Why should you care? You handed her over to me!"

"Only because I was ordered." Jack growled. He then clamed down and tried to explain his plan to Elijah.

"She's become family 'round the ship and we all miss her…all except…Louise…" he trailed off.

"What am I to do?"

"Describe Meg to your men and have them pass the word on to the other's not in town."

Elijah nodded.

"Are you sure you want her back?"

Jack set the bag of coins that Elijah had given him the day before yesterday on the table and nodded.

"And from now on…she's not to be sold like a slave…"

Elijah looked from the bag to Jack and smiled.

"Aye, I suppose I could spare some men."

"Thanks, Eli," Jack stood up, clapped Elijah on the back and went as quickly as possible back to the Pearl. Will met him on deck.

"Jack…um…Elizabeth found this in Meg's hammock…" he said and held out Meg's cloak. Jack stared down at it and smiled.

"She'll be missing it sorely…good thing we'll be returning it to her, eh?" Jack smiled and took the green cloak from Will and stuffed part of it in his coat pocket.

* * *

**Stuffing my cloak in the pocket IS possible! I tried it just after writing that chappie...ok R&R peoples! TALLY HO!**


	15. Don't Show Sorrow

**Hi peoples...I haven't updated in a while, huh? Well, I am now! Muahahaha! Sorry, hyper...Ohh! I got a Jack Sparrow Pillowcase the other day! Now I can LITERALLY drool over 'im::LOL: Ok, on with the tale...TALLY HO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything PotC...but I do own a Jack Sparrow Pillowcase and a keychain that says, "I :heart: Capt. Jack Sparrow!"**

* * *

Over the next few days, Meg tried to leave the Warren household. It wasn't that she didn't like them, but she wanted to be free again. However, Kearney accompanied her every time she left the house…almost as if he knew something. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Four miserable months were spent in London. Meg had absolutely nothing to do. There were the little jobs that Mrs. Warren gave her but those were very dull.

---

In these months, the Black Pearl had made it back to Port Royal. He persuaded Louise(with the help of Elizabeth) to go see a doctor and to stay on land for the last few months of her pregnancy. Jack promised to return for her once the baby was born. That was three months away. Elizabeth volunteered to care for both Louise and Grace. Will didn't want to leave his job on the Pearl but Jack told him to stay in port. Will reluctantly gave in. Jack soon set off for England again, in pursuit of Meg.

Jack stayed there for the remaining two months. He met up with Elijah once or twice to see if he or anyone else had heard anything. Nothing, not a word of the girl from anyone. Jack's heart sank lower with every try.

'_And I have to get back to Port Royal…_' he thought.

So, with the two months flying by, Jack found himself and the crew on their way back to Port Royal.

---

"Where is he?" Louise cried. Elizabeth told Will to fetch the doctor and came to Louise's side.

"Jack will be here, don't worry!"

"Momma? Are you alright?"

"Your mother's fine, Gracie." Said Elizabeth ushering the little girl out of the room and calling Estrella, one of the servants. "Estrella, could you please but Gracie to bed and then come back as fast as you can?" The woman nodded and took Gracie's hand. Louise moaned in pain of her labor. A few more moments passed and Will and the doctor came into the room.

"Is it Jack?" Louise asked for the umpteenth time. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. Finally the stomp of Jack's boots was heard in the doorway.

"Jack!" cried Louise, again suffering from the pain. Jack kneeled by Louise and held her hand, not really knowing what else to do. The doctor delivered a baby boy from Louise's womb but when Jack and the other's tried to tell her she didn't answer. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. The doctor took her pulse.

"I-I'm sorry…it seems we've lost her…" Jack stared at Louise's body. Here was the woman he was married to…whom he had now two children with and she had just died. Elizabeth held the baby boy.

"Jack," she whispered. He looked at her, emotionless. "What are you going to call him?"

Jack looked back at Louise.

"Shane…" he said in a low voice.

"Why 'Shane'?" Will asked.

"T'was the first thing I thought of as I walked in here…"

And so, baby Shane had been born. Grace was so pleased to have a baby brother but very sad at the same time because her mother was dead. In the next few days, there was a funeral and a burial for Louise Sparrow. Jack didn't shed one tear or even a sob. He wore the same emotionless expression.

"Elizabeth and I can take care of Shane if you want…then you can keep looking for Meg…" Will offered one day. Jack nodded.

"Aye…I'll take Gracie with me." He replied. Will nodded. And so Jack set off again back to England.

Almost a year went by and still there was no sign of Meg…

Jack did as he had promised and came back for Shane. He was one year oldnow and just learning how to walk.

"We're coming with you back to England," Will announced. Elizabeth nodded. Jack sighed and knew there was no way of stopping them and so made the month long trip back to Europe.

---

Meg during this very long year tried to stay out of the Warren's way. Mrs. Warren noticed how Meg was so very quiet.

"What's wrong, child?" she asked one afternoon when Meg was inside. She looked up and shook her head.

"There's somethin' wrong, Meggie, you must tell someone."

Meg sighed and looked at the floor. She set down the book she was reading for the millionth time.

"I'm not sure what is wrong, ma'am…I just…I really don't know…" Meg looked around the room and took a deep breath. "I suppose it's…well…it's stupid really…"

"Come, come, dear…you will feel a lot better as soon as it's outta ye." Mrs. Warren urged. Meg sighed again.

"I…I fell in love with one of the pirates aboard the ship…but he was married-" Mrs. Warren gasped. "Oh, no, we didn't do anything. But I miss him sorely…I don't know where he is…or what has happened…" Mrs. Warren stood patiently listening. Meg shook her head, unable to say any more.

"Might I tell you a secret, Meg?" Mrs. Warren asked. Meg looked up. Felicity smiled. "Kearney has taken a great liking to you."

Meg's eye widened and she looked at the floor.

"Oh, hmm, that's interesting!" she said, trying to sound a little bit happy.

* * *

**One thing that I must say...POOR JACK!Ok, I must go and eat din-din now...but R&R plese! TALLY HO!**


	16. Shopping

**I'm Baaaaaaack! Thought I was gone forever? Nope! I am here! Alright, I'll shut up now...**

**Disclaimed: You know what I own...and what I don't...I obviouly can't own Jack, like the other million and a half girls or women out there...because Disney does...but I can own my very own Jack pillowcase! huggles pillow**

* * *

Meg during this very long year tried to stay out of the Warren's way. Mrs. Warren noticed how Meg was so very quiet.

"What's wrong, child?" she asked one afternoon when Meg was inside. She looked up and shook her head.

"There's somethin' wrong, Meggie, you must tell someone."

Meg sighed and looked at the floor. She set down the book she was reading for the millionth time.

"I'm not sure what is wrong, ma'am…I just…I really don't know…" Meg looked around the room and took a deep breath. "I suppose it's…well…it's stupid really…"

"Come, come, dear…you will feel a lot better as soon as it's outta ye." Mrs. Warren urged. Meg sighed again.

"I…I fell in love with one of the pirates aboard the ship…but he was married-" Mrs. Warren gasped. "Oh, no, we didn't do anything. But I miss him sorely…I don't know where he is…or what has happened…" Mrs. Warren stood patiently listening. Meg shook her head, unable to say any more.

"Might I tell you a secret, Meg?" Mrs. Warren asked. Meg looked up. Felicity smiled. "Kearney has taken a great liking to you."

Meg's eye widened and she looked at the floor.

"Oh, hmm, that's interesting!" she said, trying to sound a little bit happy.

Later, Meg went up to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Kearney? Liking her? Impossible! She rolled over and looked at the doorway. Lilly, the now six-year-old, was standing there.

"Meg? Are you alright?" she asked in her high pitched voice. Meg smiled and nodded.

"Aye, Lilly, I'm fine…how're you?"

Lilly shrugged and came into the room.

"Christmas is next week…"

"It is? Well I better get to my shopping for this year, eh?"

Lilly smiled and looked at the floor.

"I was wondering…what could I get you?" she asked sheepishly.

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything—"

"But I must!"

Meg smiled again.

"No you mustn't. If you go and tell the family for me that I won't be joining you for dinner tonight, then we can call that your gift to me, alright?"

"Alright…but why? Don't you like mother's cooking?"

Meg laughed.

"Of course I do! But I want to go and get everyone presents like I did last year, remember?"

Lilly smiled and nodded.

"Now, go, run along and I'll be back before bedtime."

Lilly nodded again and left the room. Meg wondered how Gracie was at that moment as she pulled on her coat and the gloves that Kearney had gotten her last year for Christmas. However, Meg had left the other pair in one of the coat's pockets. She pulled out the savings that she had earned over the summer doing little odd jobs for the richer folks and pocketed that. Then she slipped downstairs and out into the light of the gloomy and cold afternoon. The hours passed and soon she had everything she needed. Just as it was getting dark, Meg slipped back into the house and ran upstairs to hide the packages.

* * *

**Sorry that was short...you know what do to peoples! TALLY HO!**


	17. Reunited

**Thanks to corinne sparrow for the review! That's the first one in a looong time! Rum to you!  
**

**I really need to get back to writing the end of this. I think it's almost over but since I'm writing as I go. I'm still trying to find an end to it. **

**Disclaimer: The mouse owns everything but Meg and other characters that I have created!**

* * *

Jack was sitting in the lobby of the 'Reigning Lion', an inn in London, early Christmas morning. Gracie and Shane were upstairs in the bedroom Jack had rented for the holiday weeks. He sat drinking some coffee and staring at the wall. He had heard nothing from anyone about Meg. He was beginning to wonder if she was still alive, or even cared that he might be looking for her. Suddenly, the door burst open and Elijah ran in, red in the face from running in the cold. 

"Jack! I had to come and tell ye meself! Meg's been found!" he exclaimed.

Jack looked at him with wide eyes, almost not believing what he was hearing.

"Really!"

Elijah nodded.

"She's just over the ways. Get the kids! We're going to see her!"

"When?"

"In an hour! Hurry, man!"

Jack did not need to be told twice. He jumped up, ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, and burst into the children's room.

"Wake up!" he bellowed. "Get dressed! Gracie help your brother!"

Gracie groaned.

"Why daddy?"

"We've found Meg!"

Gracie's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Really daddy?"

Jack nodded and smiled rather smugly from the doorway. Shane was sitting up in his bed trying to figure out what had just happened. Gracie jumped from her spot, took Shane by the hands and danced in a little circle.

"Alright, alright, come on! Get dressed!" Jack ordered again. Grace went right to it, getting herself and her brother dressed to go see Meg.

---

Christmas morning arrived in the Warren household and everyone was downstairs. The adults, including Kearney and Meg, were dressed but the children were not. When all the presents were opened and hugs and thank yous were exchanged, Mr. Warren smiled at Meg and spoke.

"Meg, we've all enjoyed you while you've been here…"

Meg smiled but looked around confused.

"You make it sound like I'm leaving."

"Well, Kearney hasn't given you his gift yet…Kearney?"

"One moment…" Kearney disappeared from the room and then returned shortly. Meg still looked around the room confused. When Kearney reappeared he had Meg's coat in his hand.

"Put this on," he ordered. "You'll be needing it…"

Meg stood up and put on the coat. She already had her boots on and never when anywhere without them. Kearney led Meg to the kitchen and opened the back door. He placed his hands over Meg's eyes and walked her out to the middle of the street.

"Say 'thank you' now…" he whispered.

"Thank you?" Meg replied and Kearney took his hands away. Meg looked down the street and stared for a moment. With Shane in one arm, and Gracie holding the other, Jack was standing at the end of the street. Meg stared at him for a moment, blinking back tears, making sure it was real.

"You better go see him before he leaves…" Kearney urged. Meg began running to Jack.

"Uh-oh…incoming…Gracie, take your brother…" Jack said and handed Shane to her just as Meg slammed into him, knocking her Captain over.

"Yep, you're real alright," Meg murmured as she hugged Jack in the snow.

"Let me up, love…" Jack said and Meg, at once, got up. Jack stood up and looked down at Meg, still kneeling in the snow. He broke into a smile and pulled her up and hugged her tightly before handing her cloak to her.

"I thought I lost it in town!" Meg exclaimed.

"No, it was on the ship…"

"Aunt Meg!" Gracie cried. Meg looked down at Gracie and Shane.

"Hello! And who's this?" she asked.

"'Ane!" said the little boy. Jack smiled again.

"Shane…" he translated.

Meg looked around.

"Where's Louise?"

No matter how much she didn't like Louise, Meg knew that it would be polite to ask. Jack looked down for a moment.

"She, uh, died…after giving birth to Shane…"

"Oh, Jack…I'm…sorry…"

"No you're not…"

"What?"

"I'm the one who should be sorry…I forgot about her and never told you about her…much less told you that you were being handed over…" Jack took a deep breath. "I gave Elijah back the money…when we started the search…"

"Search?"

"Aye, I've been looking for you, love!"

Meg stared at him.

"R-really?"

Jack nodded.

"And if it wasn't for Kearney I wouldn't have found you."

Meg looked back at Kearney who was still standing by the Warrens' house.

"Actually, if we could, I would like to meet the boy…" Jack suggested. Meg turned back to him and nodded. Gracie grasped her hand and Jack picked up Shane and the four of them went back to the house.

"Jack, this is Kearney Warren," Meg introduced them. "Kearney, this is Captain Jack Sparrow and Gracie and Shane." Kearney nodded.

"Would you like to come into the house?" Kearney asked rather formally with a smirk. Meg smirked back and nodded. Kearney led them back into the kitchen.

"Did you find him?" Mr. Warren asked as he walked into the room. "Ah, I see you have," he answered his own question smiling.

"Mr. Warren, Captain Jack Sparrow, and his children, Gracie and Shane."

"Well, you are deciding to emphasize on the captain's today aren't you?" Jack teased. Meg shrugged and smiled.

"Did you find 'im?" Mrs. Warren said entering the room. Mr. Warren called the other children into the room.

"But, Papa! I'm not dressed!" Marian's voice called. Meg left Jack's side for that moment.

"Come on, Marian, Jack's not gonna care," she said and brought Marian into the room. Meg smiled when she noticed Marian blush bright red at the sight of the pirate. Meg also noticed that Gracie and Lilly were playing in the corner. Mr. Warren introduce the rest of the children much the same as he did when Meg first came. The two boys, James and Peter started asking many questions at once.

"Hold up, sons." Mr. Warren started, "How about we bring the Captain into the family room and then we ask questions."

Mrs. Warren smiled.

"I'll start the turkey, Marian, go an' get dressed and 'elp me."

Marian blushed furiously again and ran up the stairs.

Soon everyone was seated in the family room. Jack pulled Meg down next to him on the sofa. Gracie crawled into her lap. Shane sat on Jack's knee.

"Now, Meg, would you like to tell your true story now that you know we're friendly with pirates?" Mr. Warren asked. Meg looked at the floor guiltily and nodded. So with the help of Jack and Gracie, Meg told the tale once more. At the end, Marian was standing in to room with tears in her eyes.

"Tha' was so beautiful!" she exclaimed pathetically. Meg smiled. Shane climbed off of Jack's lap and took Gracie's place in Meg's. Grace had gone off to play with Lilly again.

"Ma!" he said. Meg smirked and shook her head. Jack smiled.

"No, Meg…Shane, say 'Meg'?" he tried to correct him.

"Ma!"

Megsmiled, stood up and carried Shane with her to the kitchen to see if she could be of any assistance to Mrs. Warren. Jack stared after her.

"You really love her then?" Kearney said suddenly. Jack turned to him.

"I do," he replied with a sparkle in his eye. Kearney nodded almost sadly.

---

"No, darlin'," said Mrs. Warren to Meg. "Go sit with your pirate!"

"Ma!" said Shane again. Meg sighed but smiled. Mrs. Warren too smiled.

"Now, go!" she said again and shooed Meg from the kitchen.

"Alright! I'm a'goin'!" Meg said and walked back into the family room. She looked around the room. Gracie and Lilly were playing with dolls in one corner, while Mr. Warren, Kearney and Marian were listening intently to one of Jack's many stories.

"Marian!" called Mrs. Warren.

Meg rolled her eyes.

"You better go. She won't let me help."

Marian grimaced and got up from her spot.

"Don' worry, I'll tell you what happened later," Jack said as he flashed his gold teeth again. Marian nodded and went to go help with Christmas supper.

"Daddy? Are Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Will coming? What about Uncle Elijah?" Gracie asked. Jack shrugged.

"If it's alright with Mr. and Mrs. Warren." He replied looking at Mark. Mr. Warren nodded.

"The more the merrier!" he cried. "Kearney can fetch them if you'd like."

Meg nodded.

"Could you, Kearney?" she pleaded. Kearney nodded and gave Meg a small smile.

"Aye, where are they?"

"At the 'Reigning Lion'," said Jack. Kearney nodded and left the room. Mr. Warren smiled at Meg and Jack.

"I'll leave you two for a moment and see if my wife needs any help…" and he got up and left the room too. Meg noticed that Shane had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She looked at Jack who was staring back at her, almost lovingly, Meg thought. She slowly walked back over to the sofa and sat down, carefully so she wouldn't wake Shane.

"So, how's the Pirate King?" she whispered to Jack and smiled. Jack nodded.

"I'm fine…" he slipped his arm around Meg and pulled her and Shane a little closer. "I missed you…"

Meg nodded, not wanting anything to get too sappy but she truly missed Jack too. She leaned her head on his shoulder, rubbing Shane's back as he slept. Jack stuck a hand in his coat pocket and took out a ring. It had a wide band, silver and looked braided. He played with it for a moment and then slipped it on Meg's finger when she wasn't looking. Meg looked down, feeling the ring on her finger. She then looked back at Jack.

"Merry Christmas…" he whispered and kissed her forehead. "…Queen."

"Ma…" Shane said in his sleep. Meg blinked and stared at Jack for a moment. Then she smiled again and looked down at the ring.

* * *

**Sappy? Yea, I know...You know what to do! TALLY HO!**


	18. Goodbyes

**Haha! You guys thought I was stopping there, didn't you? Think again! We still have this chappie and an epilouge! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: The mouse owns all...but not my characters.**

* * *

Meg and Jack looked up when Elizabeth, Will, Elijah and Kearney walked through the door a while later.

"Meg!" cried Elizabeth and she ran to hug her. Meg passed Shane to Jack before she was attacked by Elizabeth and Will's hugs. Elijah hugged his sister and whispered, "Sorry," into her ear. Meg smiled at him and nodded. Marian walked into the room.

"Mother says that you can put the baby in Joseph's old crib if you need to," she told Meg.

"I think that'd be a good idea," said Meg, looking back at Jack who had sleeping Shane in his arms. Meg walked over to him and picked the boy up. Marian followed her up the stairs.

"Where did that ring come from?" she asked. Meg looked at her hand and smiled.

"From Jack,"

"You mean…?"

"I think so…"

Marian pouted for a moment.

"Oh, come off it," said Meg, laying Shane down. "He's a pirate, remember? You can flirt with him all you like and I won't care."  
Marian squealed.

"Oh, Meg! This is so very exciting!" she said.

"Of course it is," Meg smiled. "Basically the only one down there you couldn't flirt with is Will." Marian giggled again.

----------

"Dinner's ready!" called Mrs. Warren from the kitchen an hour later.

"I'll go get Shane," Meg said standing up. However, Jack caught her arm and pulled back causing Meg to fall back on top of him. He took the chance to kiss her then. When they pulled apart and looked at the room, the pirates found everyone looking at them. Meg smiled sheepishly and proceeded to get up.

----------

"Lord, bless our food and our company. Thank you for everything in the past and present and thank you for allowing the family to be together on this holiday and thank you for friends," Mr. Warren prayed while everyone else bowed their heads. "Amen."

"Amen," everyone repeated. The delicious smelling food began to make everyone's mouth water. Everything was passed around and everyone began eating in silence. Seconds were passed around and, for some, thirds. Soon everyone had been filled to his or her limit with Mrs. Warren's delicious cooking. Meg sat back in her chair and sighed.

"That was the best, mother!" Marian exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Warren!" said Elizabeth while Will and Elijah nodded rapidly.

"Mmm-hmm!" Meg added. Jack began nodding too while staring at her.

"Daddy?" Gracie asked suddenly.

"What, love?" Jack said looking over at his daughter.

"Did you give Meg the ring?"

"Aye," he said smiling and then winking at Meg.

"What ring?" Elizabeth gasped reaching over and grasping onto Meg's hand. Meg had no choice but to sit there while the women admired her ring. Jack, Will and Elijah smiled watching them.

"Did you know about his!" Elizabeth asked Will. He nodded.

----------

"We don't want you to go!" Sobbed the younger Warren children as the clung onto Meg and Jack and Gracie and then others.

"We'll come back to visit!" Meg replied, looking to Jack for conformation.

"You be good out there on the high seas, Meg dear," said Mrs. Warren. Mr. Warren nodded, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Alright," Meg smiled.

"Where's Elijah?" asked Will.

The group poked heir heads around the corner and found Marian and Elijah attempting to discover which one was the better kisser.

"Marian!" exclaimed Mrs. Warren. Marian looked back shocked at first and then with guilt. Jack began laughing at how Elijah had been caught off guard. The rest joined in, including Mrs. Warren and the kissing couple. Meg looked around and noticed Kearney walking away. She followed and caught up to him.

"Kearney?"

"What."

"Umm…"

"What?" he stopped and looked at her.

"I'll miss our walks, you know…"

"Yeah…"

Meg held out her arms and hugged him. Kearney was not expecting this and slowly hugged her back.

"Er, Meg?"

"Hmm?"

"You better be going," he stated, letting go.

"All right…bye…" Meg replied backing away towards Jack.

"Bye."

And so Jack, Meg, Elijah, Elizabeth, Will Gracie and Shane went back to the Reigning Lion for the night.

The next morning, those who were leaving on the Pearl headed to the port after saying good-bye to Elijah. Meg was carrying a sleeping Shane again while Elizabeth and Will held hands with Gracie.

"Hope we can get 'er our alrigh'…" Jack murmured snaking an arm around Meg's shoulders.

"Did I just hear the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow doubting his ability to sail?" Meg asked playfully.

Jack shot her a rather dirty look and Meg looked at the ground, holding onto Shane and pulling her coat and cloak around her tighter.

"Sorry, love," Jack whispered. Meg looked up and smiled again. Jack kissed the top of her head and the continued walking.

Finally reaching the port, the six boarded the Black Pearl and weighed anchor.

"Back to the Caribbean, eh, love?" Jack said hugging Meg from behind. She nodded, smiled and closed her eyes. A light flashed in front of her eyelids and when Meg opened her eyes again, she was staring at her bedroom ceiling.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Yes, it's almost over! In this chappie I needed closure with Kearney and the rest of the Warrens...but mostly Kearney...anywhosit (I stole it) R&R! TALLY HO!**


	19. Epilogue

**Last chappie, guys...will you miss me? ...and I think I have an idea for my next FanFic, so don't worry! I'll be back soon! TALLY HO!**

**Disclaimer: ...I wanna go to Disneyland...oh...er...I don't own anything that Disney owns...but I do own PotC on DVD!**

* * *

"Oh…crud…" Meg groaned and sat up looking around. She was back. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

"No…" she put her head in her hands. Something hit her as her fingers touched her head. Meg sat up and looked at her finger and smiled. Her ring that Jack had given to her was still on her finger. Almost immediately, Meg got an idea. She opened her door, not even noticing she was in her pirate garb, and went straight to the computer and began looking up Captain Jack Sparrow. There she sat for hours only finding fan sites. Finally something popped up and caught her eye; something called "The History of Jack Sparrow." It listed all of his adventures and eventhe names ofthose who were involved in them. As Meg scanned through the website, she found her own name. She stared at it and then noticed a link next to it. Cautiously, she moved the mouse over to it and clicked. The link led to a portrait of Jack, a woman and three children.

"Three?" Meg pondered aloud, and then began reading the caption. "Jack Sparrow, with wife, Meg, and children, Gracie, Shane and Luke…" Still in awe, Meg saved the picture, bookmarked the page and went to the family room to watch her favorite pirate on DVD.

* * *

**THE END! ...Oh and if anyone wants to try their hand at drawing that portrait...go ahead! I might try drawing it eventually...********TALLY HO!**


End file.
